


Baby Doctors Grow Up

by ladymisteria



Series: Baby Time for Doctor and River [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Other, Post-Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Time Babies, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Siria ha sempre voluto "scendere in campo" al fianco dei genitori, e quando Jack Harkness chiama il Dottore per proporre a lui e a River una spedizione su Dubhe sembra finalmente che il momento tanto atteso sia giunto.Ma basterà la sua testardaggine a convincere il Dottore che la bambina è davvero pronta?





	1. Chapter 1

## 

La bambina alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro di fisica quantistica, fissando le porte del TARDIS.

All’esterno, il telefono squillava a vuoto.

Un nuovo trillo, e Siria si alzò, guardandosi intorno.

Nessuna traccia del padre.

La bambina gettò un’occhiata allo scanner.

Erano sulla Terra, a qualche chilometro da Londra.

Avevano riportato Clara a casa solo un’ora prima, decidendo poi di rimanere per un po’ parcheggiati in quella stradina deserta e quasi per nulla frequentata.

Suo padre non le aveva dato una reale motivazione per quella sosta.

Le aveva solo detto che i molti secoli passati a difesa di Natale gli avevano insegnato a sopportare lo scorrere lento e normale del tempo.

Inizialmente Siria era rimasta stupita da una simile affermazione, ma era stato solo un istante.

Suo padre si era comunque rigenerato – benché gli fosse stato concesso ancora una volta di mantenere il vecchio viso.

Era normale, quindi, che qualche aspetto del suo carattere avesse subito un cambiamento, seppur minimo.

Il telefono squillò nuovamente, e Siria si riscosse, decidendo che fosse giunto il momento di rispondere.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo, vecchio mio. Sono i primi sintomi dei tuoi 2100 anni, oppure eri  _di nuovo_ impegnato con River?» esclamò l’allegra voce di Jack Harkness all’altro capo del filo.

Siria rise.

«La mamma non è qui, mi spiace» disse.

«Ehilà, baby Dottoressa! Ti spiacerebbe dire a tuo padre che c’è una questione di cui dovrei parlargli? Sempre che non sia diventato uno di quei vecchietti nostalgici che sostano perennemente sulle panchine dei parchi...» disse Jack, divertito.

«Di che si tratta?» domandò Siria, ignorando completamente la richiesta dell’uomo.

Aveva sempre voluto imitare il padre, e le sembrava di star facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro.

«Oh, solo una piccola proposta che vorrei fargli» replicò l'uomo all'altro capo del filo.

La bambina stava per ribattere che avrebbe potuto benissimo riferire lei quella proposta al padre, quando proprio quest’ultimo le arrivò alle spalle, prendendole la cornetta di mano.

«Cos’ho sempre detto a proposito di questo telefono, Siria?» chiese.

«Che devi assolutamente rimetterlo sulla consolle» tentò la bambina.

Il Dottore sospirò, non riuscendo completamente a nascondere un sorrisetto divertito.

«Certo. Ma che cosa a proposito di _chi_ deve rispondere?» suggerì.

Siria si guardò i piedi.

«Hai detto che solo tu puoi farlo. Ma ho aspettato, e non ti ho visto!» si giustificò.

«Ero nella sala motori. Ci vuole un po’ di tempo ad arrivare».

Siria s’imbronciò.

«Jack non ha voluto dirmi niente» borbottò.

«Vuol dire che almeno per una volta ha fatto qualcosa di buono» rispose il Dottore.

Dal telefono si udì l’uomo protestare.

Il Dottore posò la cornetta all’orecchio.

«Che è successo, Jack?».

Il Gallifreyano ascoltò attentamente.

«D’accordo. Il tempo di avvisare River e saremo lì in un lampo. Puoi inviare la data e le coordinate al TARDIS? Grazie. Come?  _No, Jack. Non può venire solo River_ » disse, esasperato.

Rimise al suo posto la cornetta, andando poi ad accendere i motori.

«Siria, potresti avvisare tua madre di raggiungerci qui sul TARDIS? Usando il Manipolatore del Vortice dovrebbe riuscirci piuttosto in fretta».

«Lo faccio solo se posso venire anche io con voi» ribatté la bambina, decisa.

«Non stiamo andando a giocare, Siria. E’ pericoloso, e tu sei ancora troppo piccola» le rispose l'uomo, senza alzare gli occhi dai comandi.

Siria si erse in tutta la sua altezza.

«Ho già nove anni!» esclamò, fiera.

Il Dottore le lanciò un’occhiata divertita.

«Oh,  _così tanti?_ » la prese in giro.

Siria s’imbronciò nuovamente.

«Allora rigenero anche io. In un corpo più grande!» buttò lì.

L’uomo si bloccò, fissandola.

«Decideresti di rigenerare per questo?  _Sul serio?_ » chiese, scioccato.

«Tu l’hai fatto!» si difese la bambina.

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«L’avrei volentieri evitato» mormorò piano.

Vide Siria sgranare gli occhi.

«Non prenderla come una cosa negativa, tesoro. Sono contento di essere ancora vivo, e di aver potuto tornare da te e dalla mamma. L’avere un nuovo ciclo di rigenerazioni è una cosa stupenda, certo. Ma rigenerare significa inesorabilmente anche morire, e di sicuro non è ciò che ci auguriamo per te, Siria» spiegò il Dottore.

Sospirò.

«So che per te e la mamma – qui sulla Terra – non è trascorso che un giorno, ma… La rigenerazione, per me, è arrivata dopo 900 anni in cui combattevo ogni giorno contro nemici disposti a tutto pur di impedirmi di far tornare il nostro popolo. Se vuoi la verità, al punto in cui mi trovavo, ero quasi contento di poter finalmente “riposare” un po’» ammise.

La fissò, sorridendole con l’intento di risollevarle il morale.

«In più, anche rigenerandoti avresti comunque nove anni, Siria».

La bambina lo fissò, risoluta.

Aveva compreso perfettamente le ragioni del padre, ma non per questo era disposta a rinunciare a una possibile avventura al fianco suo e della madre.

«Non ti parlerò più. E dirò alla mamma che hai buttato il suo libro preferito in una supernova!» lo minacciò.

Il Dottore ridacchiò.

«Uguale a River in tutto e per tutto, eh?» mormorò, affettuoso.

Allargò le braccia.

«Fai pure. Dì a River dell’ _incidente_  occorso al suo libro. Cosa mai potrà fare, che non abbia già fatto?».

Siria gli diede le spalle, offesa.

Rimase in quella posizione per diversi minuti, lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo al padre, di sottecchi.

Vedendo che con il suo comportamento non otteneva risultati, tuttavia, la bambina tornò a voltarsi verso il Dottore.

Strillò, pestando i piedi a terra.

«Ma io mi annoio! Voglio venire con voi e divertirmi anche io! Per favore…».

Fissò il padre, i grandi occhi chiari pieni di lacrime.

L’uomo scosse il capo.

«No, no e ancora  _assolutamente no_ ».

[*]

«Credevo avessi detto “No”» ghignò River, quando il Dottore le disse che Siria li avrebbe seguiti in quello che sarebbe stato il suo primo “intervento di soccorso” vero e proprio.

«Oh, stai zitta» borbottò l’uomo, di rimando.

Ma non era davvero infastidito dal comportamento della figlia.

Era invece orgoglioso della testardaggine - e dello spirito ribelle - mostrato dalla bambina.

«Sei sicuro che a Siria non servano altri abiti, magari un po’ più pesanti? In fondo stiamo pur sempre per andare sui ghiacci perenni di Dubhe» chiese River, studiando con aria critica gli abiti tra le braccia del marito.

«Sicurissimo» tagliò corto il Dottore, prendendo da un angolo dell’immenso guardaroba un cappello di lana.

«Ecco. Questo è l’ultimo tocco» disse, allegro.

«Ah, no. Niente oscenità sulla testa di mia figlia, Dolcezza» esclamò River, strappandogli il copricapo dalle mani, e lanciandolo nuovamente nel mucchio di abiti.

Il Dottore sbuffò.

«Hai già pensato a come procedere? La presenza di Siria impone una maggiore attenzione e un sicuro “metodo d’azione”» chiese.

«Non sai di cosa si tratta?» domandò River, seria.

«Non di preciso. Jack mi ha solo detto che ci sono alcuni Sontaran coinvolti».

River si fece pensierosa.

«Proporrei allora una divisione. E’ meglio non rimanere in un unico gruppo. Rischieremmo di dare nell’occhio. Che ne dici di rispolverare il vecchio “maschi contro femmine”? Tu e Jack in una squadra, io e Siria nell’altra» propose.

Il Dottore annuì.

«D’accordo. Cercate solo di non mettermi nei guai. Non  _volontariamente_ , almeno. So che trovi questo genere di situazioni divertenti, ma…».

La donna gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia, ammiccando.

«Tranquillo, finiremo nei guai in modo assolutamente casuale» gli assicurò.

Il Gallifreyano scosse il capo, rassegnato.

«Meglio tornare nella sala di controllo. Ormai dovremmo essere arrivati».


	2. Chapter 2

L’aria gelida di Dubhe li investì non appena il Dottore aprì le porte del TARDIS.

River si strinse nella giacca, lanciando un’occhiata divertita alla figlia, al suo fianco.

Siria era letteralmente fuori di sé dalla gioia.

«Nessuna traccia di Jack. Eppure la data e le coordinate sono giuste…» borbottò il Dottore, raggiungendole.

L’uomo fece spallucce, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla bambina.

«Allora, Siria. Prima di cominciare, è bene che tu sappia alcune cose. Prima di tutto: non sempre possiamo intervenire. E non possiamo modificare i Punti Fissi nel tempo, per quanto lo vorremmo» le disse.

River simulò un colpo di tosse.

Il Dottore preferì ignorarla.

«Inoltre, non ce ne andiamo finché tutto non è come dovrebbe essere.  _Se è possibile_ » precisò.

Siria annuì.

«E se non lo è?» chiese.

«Corriamo. Più veloce e più lontano possibile» replicò l'uomo.

Il Gallifreyano controllò di avere il fidato cacciavite sonico e la carta psichica con sé.

«Non preoccuparti. Se dovessero esserci altre cose che devi sapere, te le dirò io» la rassicurò River, scompigliando affettuosamente i capelli della figlia.

La bambina sorrise raggiante.

Il Dottore uscì nuovamente in cerca di Jack, permettendo così a River di iniziare immediatamente la sua personale "lista di istruzioni” per Siria.

«Tieni sempre gli occhi ben aperti, tesoro. E se vedi qualcosa che non ti convince, non esitare a farmelo notare» disse.

La bambina sembrò delusa.

«Non potrei “occuparmene” di persona?» chiese, speranzosa.

River le lanciò un’occhiata complice.

«Va bene. Puoi usare la pistola stordente che ti ho regalato lo scorso compleanno. Ma solo se sei assolutamente certa che vi sia una minaccia» acconsentì.

«Ohi! Non metterle in testa strane idee! Nessuno userà una pistola in mia presenza,  _chiaro?_ » esclamò il Dottore, di ritorno nel TARDIS con Jack Harkness.

«Certamente, Dolcezza. Ti prometto che nessuno userà una pistola in tua presenza» replicò River, in tono innocente.

Poi, non vista, ammiccò in direzione della figlia.

«Ricorda: mira e spara» le sussurrò.

[*]

«Professoressa Song, che immenso piacere incontrarti di nuovo. Sempre più intrigante e così superiore allo scorrere del tempo…» disse Jack Harkness, esibendosi in un galantissimo baciamano.

River rise.

«Sempre il solito, Capitano. E’ bello anche per me rivederti».

«Il Dottore mi ha detto che questa volta ci divideremo. Posso sperare di poter contare sulla tua presenza nella mia squadra?» chiese Jack, in tono suadente.

River scosse il capo, posando le mani sulle spalle di Siria.

«Mi spiace, ma noi ragazze abbiamo deciso di voler reclamare la nostra indipendenza da voi uomini».

Jack fece scherzosamente un inchino davanti a Siria.

«Un vecchio scontro “ragazze contro ragazzi” su un pianeta ghiacciato pieno zeppo di Sontaran, in compagnia dei migliori esploratori dell’universo e di una  _vecchia cariatide_  come il Dottore. Non male per una prima _avventura ufficiale_ , baby Dottoressa» le disse, ammirato.

Siria annuì impaziente, cogliendo a malapena l’aggettivo con cui Jack si era riferito a suo padre, e le proteste di quest’ultimo.

«Già. Andiamo?» disse, sbrigativa.

Jack scoppiò a ridere, guardando il Dottore.

«Un’intraprendenza davvero esemplare. Anche se temo sia tutta da attribuire ai suoi geni umani, piuttosto che a quelli alieni. Che io ricordi, non molti Signori del Tempo sono così… _attivi._  Ancora mi stupisco che tu le abbia permesso di seguirci» ammise.

Il Gallifreyano scrollò le spalle.

«Non che avessi molta altra scelta, Jack» borbottò.

Jack batté le mani, spiccio.

«Bene, data l’impazienza dei presenti, direi di cominciare» esclamò allegramente.

«Come ho già accennato al Dottore, pare che un gruppo di Sontaran abbia deciso di combattere contro i nativi - probabilmente per ottenere il controllo del pianeta. Fortunatamente non ci sono grandi città su Dubhe, ma solo piccoli villaggi, molto distanti l’uno dagli altri. Con molta probabilità troveremo l’intero gruppo di Sontaran in uno di quelli» continuò, serio.

Siria fissò confusa i tre adulti.

«Perché mai i Sontaran dovrebbero voler controllare Dubhe?» domandò.

«I Sontaran nascono con l’unico scopo di combattere, conquistare… Per loro è normale dichiarare guerra a chiunque. Sono felici solo quando possono scendere in battaglia. Non devi stupirti, quindi, del loro comportamento» le disse Jack.

Siria scosse il capo riccioluto, sbuffando.

«Conosco Strax, quindi so come ragionano i Sontaran. Trovo solo strano che vogliano ottenere il controllo di questo pianeta. Non è ricco, e tanto meno si tratta di un pianeta commerciale. Non è particolarmente influente, quindi, all’interno di questo sistema solare» puntualizzò.

Jack Harkness sgranò gli occhi, lanciando un’occhiata al Dottore e a River, entrambi visibilmente orgogliosi di come la figlia l’avesse “messo a tacere”.

«Forse, Siria. Ma non dimenticare che Dubhe è il primo pianeta che i viaggiatori incontrano, percorrendo questa parte di universo. Se i Sontaran riuscissero ad occuparlo…» le spiegò il Dottore.

La bambina rimase a bocca aperta per un po’, poi iniziò a darsi della stupida a mezza voce per non esserci arrivata da sola, scribacchiando velocemente alcuni appunti su un diarietto blu.

Ne aveva visto uno simile durante una delle sue “passeggiate” nel TARDIS, diverso tempo prima.

Una volta scoperto che era stato un regalo del padre per sua madre, Siria ne aveva voluto immediatamente uno identico.

Un diario dove tenere annotazioni e ricordi.

River guardò Jack e il Dottore.

«Come procediamo?» chiese.

«In modo più discreto e tranquillo possibile. L’idea è quella di tramortire in qualche modo i Sontaran che incontreremo, per poi consegnarli direttamente a chi di dovere. Così facendo voi avrete aiutato gli abitanti di Dubhe, e io avrò la gratitudine e l’ammirazione di un certo agente della polizia intergalattica…» spiegò Jack, ammiccando.

River annuì.

«Direi di cominciare, allora».  
 


	3. Chapter 3

«Allora, come vanno le cose? River mi ha detto che “Il rientro” è stato un po’ impegnativo» disse Jack.

«Il _rodaggio_ ha richiesto qualche sforzo in più, è vero. Ma ormai è tornato tutta alla normalità. Beh,  _quasi_ tutto. Ho molti più secoli sulle spalle, e anche più esperienza in campi in cui non avrei mai pensato di dover apprendere qualcosa. Che tu ci creda o meno, sono diventato bravissimo ad aggiustare giocattoli» replicò il Dottore.

I due uomini risero.

Percorrevano con cautela le mura di cinta che circondavano il piccolo villaggio di Kharia, al cui interno la sonda di Jack aveva rivelato essere presente una massiccia concentrazione di Sontaran.

«Che mi dici del Torchwood, invece? Resiste ancora?» chiese il Dottore, interessato.

«Un po’ a fatica, ma sì. Al momento siamo in un buon periodo, in realtà. Nessuno richiede il nostro intervento da quasi sei mesi».

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Allora è per questo che sei tornato ad occuparti di faccende al di fuori del pianeta Terra. Ti confesso che il tuo interessamento per Dubhe mi aveva alquanto incuriosito» ammise.

Jack non rispose subito.

«Sì, beh… Bisogna pur tenersi occupati, in qualche modo. Almeno fino a quando potrò ancora farlo. Continuo a domandarmi che senso può avere essere immortali, se si continua ad invecchiare. Non hai idea di quanto io ti invidi, in questo momento» disse, accennando al viso – di nuovo giovane – dell’amico.

Il Dottore si grattò la guancia, in un gesto istintivo.

«Ancora devo abituarmi all’idea che i Signori del Tempo mi abbiano concesso di tenere questo aspetto. Beh, oltre a quella che mi abbiano regalato un nuovo ciclo di rigenerazioni, è chiaro» confessò.

I due ripresero a studiare le mura, in cerca di una via d’accesso.

«E che mi dici del tuo popolo? Hai già trovato un modo per riportarli “da questa parte”?» chiese Jack a bassa voce, vedendo un Sontaran di guardia poco lontano dal punto in cui si trovavano loro.

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Dopo la battaglia, la crepa si è richiusa. Presumo che la mia gente dovrà utilizzarne un’altra - o trovare il modo di riaprirla - da qualche parte dell’universo. Il problema è che visto cos’ha scatenato la prima volta, dubito decideranno nuovamente di trasmettere un messaggio in tutto il tempo e lo spazio per rintracciarmi. Ma così facendo a me non resta che girare l’universo intero, in ogni suo angolo più remoto...».

Jack annuì, iniziando poi a ridacchiare.

«Che ci trovi di tanto divertente, scusa?» domandò il Gallifreyano, confuso.

«E’ solo che… Per secoli le crepe non hanno fatto che seguirti, senza che tu ne conoscessi il reale valore. E ora che  _sei tu_ ad avere bisogno di anche  _solo una_ di loro…».

Il Dottore lo fissò in tralice.

«Non è divertente» borbottò stizzito.

«Invece lo è eccome».

Il Gallifreyano lo ignorò, tornando a pensare al modo migliore per aggirare il Sontaran.

«Dovremmo distrarlo, in qualche modo. Se davvero vogliamo tramortirlo, abbiamo bisogno che ci dia le spalle» disse Jack, pensieroso.

«Lascia fare a me. Come ti dicevo, ho accumulato un bel po’ di esperienza. Tutto ciò che dobbiamo fare ora è…».

Si udì un rumore sordo, e il Sontaran cadde in avanti.

Jack e il Dottore alzarono lo sguardo sbalorditi, incontrando gli occhi sgranati di Siria.

La bambina nascose una pistola stordente dietro la schiena, mordendosi il labbro.

«Sono nei guai, vero?».

[*]

River e Siria si guardarono intorno attentamente, assicurandosi di essere sole.

Anche loro si erano dirette immediatamente al villaggio di Kharia, ma a differenza di Jack e del Dottore avevano preferito “affrontare a viso aperto” i Sontaran.

River si chinò alla stessa altezza della figlia.

«Okay, Siria. Ti ricordi quello che devi fare?».

Siria annuì.

«Mi avvicino ai cancelli e attiro l’attenzione delle sentinelle. Quando saranno distratte, tu le tramortisci» ripeté, ubbidiente.

River sorrise, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

«Brava la mia bambina».

Siria s’inorgoglì, avvicinandosi a testa alta ai cancelli del villaggio.

Individuò un’unica sentinella, e cominciò a piagnucolare in modo tale da poter essere facilmente sentita da questa.

Il Sontaran le si avvicinò, puntandole contro un fucile.

«Che hai da piangere, ragazzino?» chiese, secco.

Siria dovette trattenersi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo.

« _Sono una bambina_ » borbottò, con stizza.

Il Sontaran rimase spiazzato per qualche istante.

Poi alzò un po’ di più il fucile.

«Che hai da piangere, _ragazzina_?» si corresse.

La bambina tirò su con il naso, cercando di apparire il più convincente possibile.

«Ho perso la mia mamma. Ero uscita dal villaggio insieme a lei, poi ci siamo divise, e ora non so più che fine ha fatto» piagnucolò.

Vide il Sontaran fare una smorfia.

«Se è fortunata sarà morta in modo glorioso» replicò questi.

Fece cenno a Siria di entrare dal cancello.

«Andiamo. Ora sei ufficialmente un prigioniero del glorioso impero Sontaran, ragazzino».

River – raggiunto l’alieno alle spalle durante lo scambio di battute – lo colpì con un vecchio tubo di ferro alla nuca, facendolo crollare a terra privo di sensi.

«Ti ha detto di essere una _ragazza_ » precisò, gettando il tubo.

Sorrise a Siria.

«Ottimo lavoro, tesoro».

Si chinò a legare il Sontaran in modo tale da impedirgli di muoversi, poi – con l’aiuto della figlia – lo nascose in una rientranza nella roccia, poco distante dai cancelli.

River si pulì le mani, soddisfatta.

«Fuori uno. Non resta che fare lo stesso anche con gli altri».

Studiò le mura del villaggio.

«Devo ripetere la stessa scusa? O posso inventarne una nuova?» chiese Siria, eccitata.

Si stava davvero divertendo un mondo.

Capiva, finalmente, per quale motivo ai suoi genitori piacesse tanto aiutare tutte quelle popolazioni; perché amassero salvare mondi sempre diversi.

Se avesse saputo quant’era divertente, avrebbe sicuramente insistito di più con entrambi per poter essere presente già diverso tempo prima!

River, però, scosse il capo.

«Credo sia meglio che tu rimanga qui, Siria. Presto si accorgeranno che all’appello manca una sentinella, e questo sicuramente li metterà in allarme. Non voglio che decidano di sparare a vista su chiunque si avvicini troppo a loro» disse, seria.

Siria aprì e chiuse la bocca per diversi istanti.

« _Ma mamma!_  Non posso certo lasciarti andare là fuori da sola! Papà si arrabbierebbe tantissimo, se sapesse che ti è successo qualcosa! E hai sempre detto che questo non deve succedere  _mai!_ » esclamò la bambina.

Non poteva accettare di essere “messa in panchina” proprio nel momento in cui le cose si facevano interessanti!

River sospirò.

«Si arrabbierebbe molto di più se dovesse accadere qualcosa  _a te._  E anche io. Non ti piace vedermi arrabbiata, vero?» domandò, seria.

Siria rabbrividì.

Fin da piccola sapeva che non c’era nulla di peggio di sua madre nelle sue “giornate no”.

Ad eccezione forse di suo padre.

Siria non l’aveva mai visto  _davvero_  arrabbiato, ma grazie a sua mamma, a Clara e a Jack sapeva che poteva ben dirsi fortunata di questo...

Era stato lui stesso a dirle, fin da quando lei aveva memoria, le tremende cose che aveva fatto, spinto dalla rabbia e dalla furia cieca.

Azioni di un passato mai troppo lontano e di cui lui si vergognava e si pentiva solo a volte.

La bambina si fissò i piedi.

«No» mormorò piano.

«Ma nonostante questo, mi oppongo fermamente! Voglio aiutare!» esclamò poi, decisa.

Puntare i piedi, con suo padre, aveva funzionato alla fine.

River caricò la pistola stordente, preferendo utilizzarla al posto di oggetti di fortuna.

«Prendo nota della tua obiezione, tesoro» disse, tranquilla.

«Quindi?» chiese Siria, speranzosa.

«Quindi no. Rimarrai qui al sicuro fino al mio ritorno. È la mia ultima parola» replicò la donna.

Poi, senza darle tempo di replicare, si allontanò.

Siria saltellò sul posto stizzita, lasciandosi infine cadere seduta a terra.

Si rialzò però immediatamente, con fare deciso.

Avrebbe raggiunto suo padre.

Sicuramente _lui_ le avrebbe permesso di aiutarlo.

Si incamminò furtiva verso le mura, stano ben attenta a non farsi scoprire dalle sentinelle.

Non aveva idea di che direzione avessero preso suo padre e Jack, ma i suoi geni da Signori del Tempo le suggerivano chiaramente che era sulla buona strada per trovarli.

Dopo qualche minuto, infatti, li vide.

Erano ben nascosti nelle vicinanze di un muro, almeno cinque metri davanti a lei.

Quel che vide, però, fu anche una sentinella Sontaran, proprio a metà strada tra i due uomini e lei.

Suo padre e Jack non potevano essersene accorti – dedusse Siria – poiché immersi in una fitta conversazione.

Che fare?

Non poteva certo urlare a suo padre o a Jack di stare attenti: avrebbe immediatamente rivelato la sua e la loro posizione...

Non poteva nemmeno andare a cercare sua madre, e abbandonare i due uomini nei guai!

Siria si morse il labbro, nervosa.

Cosa le aveva detto sua mamma?

Quasi si mise a saltellare, quando se ne ricordò.

Impugnò la pistola stordente che aveva con sé, puntandola sul Sontaran - che in quel momento le dava le spalle.

La bambina prese un lungo respiro.

Era solo una pistola stordente, non era una vera e propria arma.

Il Sontaran non avrebbe sofferto, si disse.

Poi si fece coraggio e fece fuoco.

Non ci fu alcuno scoppio, come invece Siria aveva sempre creduto.

Solo il rumore sordo di una scossa elettrica, e il tonfo della sentinella che cadeva al suolo.

Siria riaprì gli occhi, incrociando immediatamente quelli verdi di suo padre, che la fissava stupefatto e scioccato.

Ricordò improvvisamente l’opinione che l’uomo aveva delle armi, e nascose la pistola dietro la schiena, con aria colpevole.

Poi si schiarì la vice, nervosa.

«Sono nei guai, vero?».  
 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack si assicurò nuovamente che il Sontaran “catturato” da Siria non riuscisse a muoversi – e tanto meno a liberarsi.

Non che ci fosse realmente bisogno di altri controlli, dopo i primi sei.

Ma l’uomo non se la sentiva proprio di avvicinarsi al Dottore, fermo poco lontano da lui.

Non vedeva l’amico così… _fuori di sé_ da secoli.

Mai abbastanza, comunque, da potersi dire abituato.

Comprendeva, ovviamente, la preoccupazione del Dottore per il rischio corso da Siria – essendo anch’egli un genitore - ma nonostante questo, riteneva la reazione dell’amico eccessiva.

Tornò a fissare il Dottore, ancora impegnato nel fare “un discorsetto” alla figlia.

Sospirò.

Non voleva davvero essere nei panni di Siria, in quel momento.

[*]

Siria non riusciva a smettere di guardarsi i piedi, le parole del padre che facevano breccia nella sua mente con la precisione di una stilettata.

Sapeva di non avere il diritto di ribattere, così se ne stava in silenzio, in attesa che suo padre finisse di rimproverarla.

Il Dottore si passò una mano fra i capelli.

«Sarebbe potuto succedere l’irreparabile, Siria. Potevi rimanere ferita, o peggio, uccisa! Cosa credi avremmo fatto io e tua madre, a quel punto? Cosa pensi sarebbe accaduto a questo piccolo pianeta, se qualcuno ti avesse anche solo torto un singolo capello?!».

Siria singhiozzò piano.

«Avevi ragione» riuscì a dire, alla fine.

Il Dottore la fissò, confuso.

«Come?».

La bambina deglutì.

«Mi dispiace. Avevi ragione, sono ancora troppo piccola».

Grosse lacrime caddero dai grandi occhi chiari di Siria, che le asciugò subito.

Non bisognava piangere e mostrarsi deboli, davanti a suo padre.

Era stata una delle prime cose che sua mamma le aveva insegnato.

«Mi spiace di averti deluso, papà. Non accadrà più. Te lo prometto» concluse, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce fermo.

Il Dottore sospirò, prendendola in braccio e guardandola negli occhi.

«Non mi hai deluso, Siria. Non potresti mai e poi mai farlo. Come la mamma».

Siria lanciò un’occhiata umida a Jack.

«E Jack? Anche lui non potrebbe mai deluderti?».

Il Dottore si fece pensieroso.

«E’ un umano, potrebbe anche farlo. Ma ho una grande fiducia negli esseri umani. So che fanno di tutto per essere migliori. Beh, la maggior parte di loro, almeno» si corresse.

Tornò a fissare la figlia.

«Ma ora non stiamo parlando di Jack o degli umani. Stiamo parlando _di te_ ».

Sospirò di nuovo.

«Vorrei che tu capissi, Siria, che non è affatto mia intenzione ferirti in qualche modo, con le mie parole. Ma quello che hai fatto… E’ stato stupido, e _molto pericoloso_ ».

Siria annuì.

«Lo so. Ma credevo che tu e Jack non aveste visto il Sontaran. Ho valutato attentamente le altre opzioni, prima di agire. Lo giuro!» spiegò rapidamente.

«Ho pensato che foste in pericolo, e…».

Il Dottore annuì a sua volta.

«Se avessi saputo che eravamo perfettamente consapevoli del rischio che correvamo avresti agito in modo diverso, quindi?» chiese, sospirando.

Nuovamente, Siria annuì vigorosamente.

«Ti prometto che non userò più la pistola stordente!» aggiunse.

Il Gallifreyano scrollò le spalle.

«E’ un regalo della mamma. E anche se detesto ammetterlo, è utile. Sarebbe scortese “buttarlo”. Mi basta che tu mi assicuri di usarla solo come ultima opzione, quando non ne esistono altre. Va bene?».

La bambina fece sì con la testa un’ultima volta, stringendo il padre in un abbraccio.

«Promesso. Scusa».

Il Dottore sorrise teneramente, posandole un bacio fra i capelli.

«Scuse accettate. Ora però scendi. Inizi ad essere pesante, ed io vecchio».

Siria rise, tornando con i piedi ben posati a terra.

«Che facciamo ora?» chiese, curiosa.

Il Dottore si grattò la guancia, pensieroso.

«Credo che… Sì, è l’unica soluzione che mi viene in mente. Ehi, Jack!».

L’uomo si voltò.

«Che succede?» chiese, avvicinandosi.

Sembrava sollevato dalla “fine delle ostilità” tra Siria e il Dottore.

«Penso dovremo fare qualche modifica al piano originale» disse il Gallifreyano.

«Che tipo di modifiche hai in mente?» chiese Jack.

«Ritengo che la sparizione delle sentinelle abbia comunque suggerito ai Sontaran la presenza di _persone ostili_ , sul pianeta. Quindi è inutile rimanere ancora divisi. Propongo di rintracciare River e proseguire come al solito: ben uniti e attenti. Nessuno di noi correrà così il rischio di… _interpretare in modo errato_ una situazione» disse il Dottore, lanciando un’occhiata a Siria - che arrossì, ma non abbassò lo sguardo.

Jack annuì.

«Sì, come soluzione è buona. Anzi, ottima. Anche volendo, non riesco a trovare lati negativi. Non abbastanza da farmi dimenticare l’unico aspetto positivo che davvero mi interessa, almeno» disse.

«La possibilità di catturare tutti i Sontaran in un’unica volta?» chiese Siria.

«No» replicò Jack, lanciando un’occhiata divertita e provocatrice al Dottore.

«Essere di nuovo in compagnia della professoressa Song».

[*]

River Song si passò nuovamente una mano tra i capelli ricci, cercando di ragionare in modo razionale.

Aveva fatto ritorno al nascondiglio utilizzato da lei e Siria solamente dieci minuti dopo averlo lasciato.

Si era infatti resa conto che lasciare Siria da sola, su quel pianeta, avrebbe significato farle passare quello che aveva provato lei quando il Silenzio l’aveva strappata ai suoi genitori.

Anche se la bambina avesse dovuto affrontare un’attesa notevolmente più breve della sua, sarebbe stata comunque un tempo troppo lungo.

River si sarebbe sentita come se avesse abbandonato sua figlia.

E il solo pensiero di provare una sensazione simile la faceva tremare.

Ma non appena era arrivata alla rientranza tra le rocce, River aveva trovato ad attenderla solamente il corpo privo di sensi del Sontaran.

La prima cosa che le era venuta in mente era stata che in qualche modo Siria potesse essere stata catturata.

Tuttavia aveva immediatamente accantonato quell’idea.

Se i Sontaran avessero trovato quel nascondiglio di fortuna, sicuramente avrebbero liberato il loro compagno.

Ma allora cosa poteva essere successo?

River tamburellò con le dita sulla parete di roccia.

Non le restava che un’unica opzione: mandare un messaggio alla carta psichica del Dottore, con cui gli avrebbe spiegato brevemente la situazione.

Conoscendo il marito, Dubhe sarebbe esplosa nel giro di due minuti.

D’altronde, che altro poteva fare?

Siria poteva essere _ovunque._

La donna inviò quindi il messaggio, attendendo la catastrofe.

Ma non accadde nulla.

River stava già iniziando a chiedersi quante altre cose la rigenerazione avesse cambiato del Dottore, quando sul suo Manipolatore del Vortice arrivò un breve messaggio – presumibilmente inviato dal dispositivo di Jack.

Erano coordinate di un punto non molto distante da dove si trovava lei in quel momento.

Tuttavia River quasi non fece caso alle cifre, troppo presa dalla laconica frase giunta con esse.

_“Siria è qui.”_

River afferrò malamente il Sontaran privo di sensi al suo fianco, digitando poi rapidamente le coordinate fornitole.

Doveva decisamente fare due chiacchiere con un certo Signore del Tempo…


	5. Chapter 5

Jack si sedette vicino a Siria.

«Tutto bene, baby Dottoressa?».

La bambina annuì.

Jack lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi al Dottore, impegnato a studiare con interesse la sonda presa in prestito da lui.

«Non essere giù. Reagisce così solo perché tiene tanto a te. Sei davvero importante per lui, Siria. Lo sai, vero?» le chiese.

La bambina annuì di nuovo, sorridendo debolmente.

«” _Sei la stella più brillante del mio cielo_ ”» mormorò.

Jack la fissò, confuso.

«Quand’ero più piccola – credo avessi quattro anni – chiesi a papà perché mi proteggesse sempre, mettendo il mio benessere al di sopra perfino di quello di alcuni pianeti» continuò la bambina.

«E lui?».

Siria guardò il padre.

«Mi disse: “ _Pochi sanno che Sirio è la stella più brillante del cielo notturno. E tu, Siria, sei la stella più brillante del mio cielo_ ”».

Sorrise di nuovo.

«Non ho più avuto bisogno di chiedergli il motivo di nulla».

Jack rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, riflettendo.

Ricordava perfettamente quando il Dottore gli aveva “dato la notizia” - presentandosi al Torchwood dopo appena due settimane averlo lasciato per intraprendere un viaggio “di riconciliazione” con River.

Una piccola gita che il Dottore aveva programmato per farsi perdonare del comportamento tenuto in occasione di un incontro ravvicinato con un Angelo Piangente - catturato proprio da Jack e Gwen Cooper - e a causa del quale lui e River erano stati “reclutati” dal Torchwood.

Il Gallifreyano aveva detto a Jack di dovergli parlare, e l’aveva letteralmente trascinato nell’ufficio vuoto che gli era stato offerto dall’amico solo pochi giorni prima.

Era stato in quella stanza che Jack era venuto a sapere della gravidanza di River, e della forte intenzione del Dottore di “sparire per un po’” insieme a lei, per tenerla al sicuro.

Come dimenticare l’espressione dell’amico; quanto apparisse euforico?

Jack non fu quindi stupito da quanto appena dettogli da Siria.

Sapeva bene – benché lui non gliene avesse mai fatto parola – che per il Dottore l’essere nuovamente un padre rappresentava un’opportunità per ricominciare di nuovo.

Era stato ovvio fin da subito che l’uomo avrebbe protetto con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione la figlia da un universo desideroso di vendicarsi di lui attraverso le persone che amava.

Fortunatamente nessuno era stato ancora così folle da scatenare l’ira del Signore del Tempo, pensò Jack con riconoscenza.

Siria tirò con maggiore decisione la manica del lungo cappotto di Jack, riscuotendolo.

«Quindi vedi? Sei importantissima per lui» ripeté l’uomo.

La bambina rise.

«Ho capito, me l’hai già detto» disse, divertita.

Jack ghignò.

Vedeva tantissimo di River, in lei.

«Non lo sai che le persone anziane tendono a ripetere sempre le stesse cose?» replicò, punzecchiandola con il dito.

«Allora anche la mamma è anziana» ribattè lei, sicura.

Il Dottore, ora immerso nella lettura di un fumetto estratto da una delle sue tasche senza fondo, si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto, senza però dire nulla.

«Perché dici questo?» chiese Jack, confuso.

«Beh, ripete sempre la stessa cosa… “ _Smetti di fare l’idiota e comportati come si conviene a una persona della tua età!_ ”» spiegò la bambina, imitando la voce della madre.

L’uomo lanciò un’occhiata all’amico.

« _River dice queste cose a Siria?!_ » chiese, scioccato.

Il Dottore sbuffò.

«Non essere ridicolo. Le dice _a me_ ».

Vi fu il rumore di una scossa elettrica, seguito da un lampo bianco, e River Song comparve nella grotta utilizzata dal gruppetto come nascondiglio, in attesa del suo arrivo.

«Parli del diavolo…» mormorò il Dottore, mettendo nuovamente in tasca il fumetto.

«E mi permetto di concludere dicendo che spuntano i tacchi a spillo» continuò divertito, alzandosi.

Per tutta risposta, River gli assestò un potente schiaffo.

L’uomo non si scompose, e anzi afferrò al volo una sterlina lanciatagli da Jack.

A River il gesto non sfuggì.

«Che significa questo?» chiese, gettando malamente il Sontaran che aveva con sé in un angolo, insieme alla sentinella tramortita da Siria.

«Oh, nulla. Avevo scommesso con il Capitano che la prima cosa che avresti fatto, una volta arrivata, sarebbe stata quella di colpirmi. E avevo ragione. Non è stato piacevole, ma grazie per avermi fatto vincere la scommessa. Anche se non so bene che farmene di una sterlina…» borbottò il Gallifreyano, perplesso.

«Beh, _Thete_ … Se ti comporti come un idiota, prendendo Siria con te senza nemmeno darti la pena di avvisarmi, non puoi certo aspettarti un trattamento differente» replicò River, fredda.

Siria si fece avanti timidamente.

«Veramente… In realtà papà non ha colpe, stavolta» pigolò.

«Che significa _stavolta?!_ » protestò l’uomo.

«Sono stata io a cercarlo. E ho corso anche un rischio enorme, tramortendo una sentinella con la pistola che mi hai regalato. Ma…» continuò la bambina, senza ascoltarlo.

River alzò la mano per interromperla, per poi accennare al secondo Sontaran privo di sensi.

«Sei stata tu?».

Siria annuì timidamente.

La donna spostò lo sguardo tra Jack e il Dottore, che ancora si massaggiava la guancia.

« _Da sola?_ » chiese.

«Completamente» le confermò Jack.

River sorrise raggiante.

«Davvero bravissima, tesoro! Un colpo da maestra!» esclamò poi, orgogliosa.

Tutti udirono distintamente il sospiro rassegnato del Dottore.

«Per fortuna alla ramanzina ci ho pensato io…» borbottò il Gallifreyano.

La donna lo guardò.

«Quindi… Ti ho schiaffeggiato senza motivo» mormorò.

«Già».

«E ti ho dato dell’idiota anche se non avevi fatto nulla di stupido» continuò River, cauta.

«Esattamente».

River fece spallucce.

«Vorrà dire che varrà per la prossima volta» concluse, tranquilla.

Il Dottore rimase a bocca aperta, mentre Jack - nel suo angolo - ridacchiava.

[*]

Il gruppetto era ancora immerso in una fitta conversazione, quando le due sentinelle Sontaran finalmente si ripresero.

I due alieni si mossero irrequieti per un bel po’, mugolando frasi sconnesse attraverso i loro bavagli - la cui natura era comunque facilmente intuibile.

Ma nessuno, nella grotta, parve accorgersene.

Jack, il Dottore, River e Siria si scambiarono un’occhiata seria.

«E’ molto rischioso. _Per tutti_ » mormorò River.

Siria fissò Jack.

L’idea era sua, ma la bambina non era sicura che l’uomo avesse valutato attentamente tutte le ipotesi, prima di proporla.

Come poteva accettare quello che stava per fare, altrimenti?

«Papà? E’ una di quelle volte che dovremo correre, vero?» chiese, piano.

Il Dottore annuì con aria grave, poi guardò a sua volta l’amico.

«Sicuro di farcela? Non ho idea di che tecnologia utilizzino. Potrebbe essere più nociva di quanto pensi…» disse.

Jack Harkness ammiccò, sicuro di sé.

«Fidatevi di me. L’ho fatto centinaia di volte. Ormai sono un esperto in questo genere di cose» li rassicurò.

Siria si strinse di più alla madre.

Detestava ammetterlo, ma non si divertiva più così tanto…  
   
 


	6. Chapter 6

L’idea di Jack era quella di entrare in qualche modo nel villaggio, agendo poi dall’interno.

Ma per farlo c’era bisogno di qualcuno che facesse da esca.

Qualcuno che attirasse l’attenzione delle sentinelle rimaste, permettendo così agli altri di introdursi a Kharia in – quasi – completa sicurezza.

E Jack si era offerto volontario.

«Vedila così: se anche fossero un po’ nervosi - e decidessero di spararmi - non sarebbe così grave. Il peggio che può capitarmi è che mi colpiscano al viso. Detesto quando lo fanno. Mi rimangono sempre delle tremende _rughe antiestetiche_ » aveva risposto, quando il Dottore gli aveva chiesto per l’ennesima volta se fosse sicuro della scelta fatta.

L’uomo si era fatto poi serio.

«Sono sicurissimo, Dottore. Non so davvero chi altri potrebbe farlo. Di certo non River. E dubito che l’idea di usare Siria come bersaglio sia di vostro gradimento...»

«Potrei farlo io. Non devo certo preoccuparmi di perdere un po’ di energia rigenerativa, ora» replicò il Dottore.

Jack scosse il capo.

«I Sontaran ti conoscono o sbaglio? “ _Il Cambiafaccia_ ”, è così che ti chiamano. Vuoi davvero sprecare subito il regalo che il tuo popolo ti ha fatto? Per la miseria, devi aver proprio preso parecchi colpi in quella tua testa millenaria, durante la battaglia!» sbottò.

Gli batté una mano sulla spalla.

«Starò bene, potete stare tranquilli. Cercate solo di entrare a Kharia, e di rimanere tutti interi. E se proprio le cose dovessero mettersi male, per voi... Beh, sii un gentiluomo e sacrificati per salvare due belle ragazze come River e Siria».

Il Gallifreyano alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

Ma era grato all’amico per aver pensato a un così buon piano B in poco tempo.

Aveva proprio la stoffa del leader, doveva ammetterlo.

[*]

Come River e lo stesso Dottore avevano immaginato, la sparizione di due compagni aveva immediatamente messo in allarme i Sontaran, portandoli ad essere più aggressivi - e meno propensi a conversare - del solito.

Il gruppetto osservò per un po’ i grandi cancelli principali.

«Dubito potremo usare quelli per entrare. Ma se la sonda ha ragione, dovrebbe esserci un canale di scolo, a circa due metri sulla nostra destra. Sembra portare direttamente all’interno delle mura» disse River, studiando i dati del congegno.

«Sicura che non ci siano grate ad impedirne il passaggio?» domandò il Dottore, senza lasciare la mano di Siria.

La bambina non riusciva a smettere di fissare Jack.

Sapeva – ovviamente – che l’uomo era in grado di tornare in vita.

Ma come le aveva detto suo padre all’inizio di quell’avventura, per fare qualcosa del genere bisogna necessariamente morire.

«Solo una. All’ingresso del condotto. Ma è piuttosto antica. Con il cacciavite sonico dovremmo riuscire facilmente a toglierla di mezzo» confermò River.

Jack batté le mani spiccio.

«Bene. Allora direi che sia ora di “entrare in scena”. Per quanto vogliate farlo, vi sconsiglierei di rimanere ad assistere, e di non intervenire. Comprometterebbe completamente la buona riuscita del diversivo» disse, balzando in piedi e avviandosi a grandi passi verso i cancelli.

Il Gallifreyano e River lo imitarono, alzandosi.

La donna porse anch’ella la mano alla figlia.

«Andiamo Siria. Non abbiamo molto tempo».

Siria non riusciva a muoversi.

Continuava a fissare Jack, terrorizzata.

«Ma Jack…» iniziò.

River si inginocchiò nuovamente, fissando la bambina.

«Stai tranquilla, tesoro. Starà benone» la rassicurò.

Siria annuì poco convinta, prendendo la mano della madre e seguendo lei e il padre fino al canale di scolo.

Anche se dalla loro posizione era impossibile vedere cosa succedeva, le voci dei Sontaran e i rumori dei loro fucili laser che venivano caricati erano facilmente udibili.

«Altolà! Chi sei?» esclamò uno dei Sontaran.

«Solo un viaggiatore solitario. Mi trovavo per caso a passare da queste parti e non ho potuto evitare di notare come ultimamente Dubhe sembri essersi riempita di tuberi» replicò la voce di Jack.

Per quanto la situazione fosse tutto fuorché buffa, Siria non poté fare a meno di sorridere a quelle parole.

Il resto della conversazione venne coperta dal suono prodotto dal cacciavite sonico a contatto con la grata di protezione del canale di scolo, che qualche istante dopo cadde a terra in un clangore di metallo.

River si guardò intorno con circospezione, assicurandosi che nessuno li avesse sentiti, poi seguì il Dottore e Siria all’interno dello stretto condotto.

[*]

Il Dottore controllò l’intera abitazione con l’aiuto del suo inseparabile cacciavite sonico, arrivando alla conclusione che fosse effettivamente disabitata.

«E’ sicuro. Bel colpo, River» disse, tornando dalla moglie e dalla figlia, rimaste all’esterno durante “il sopralluogo”.

«Grazie Dolcezza» replicò la donna, compiaciuta.

Era stata lei a notare quella piccola casetta dall’aspetto abbandonato, poco distante dal centro del villaggio.

Ed era stata sempre lei a proporre al Dottore di utilizzarla come “nuova base operativa”.

I tre entrarono, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Papà?» chiese Siria, toccando il braccio del padre.

«Dove credi sarà Jack, adesso?».

Il Dottore non rispose subito.

«Non lo so, Siria. Ma non appena calerà la notte uscirò e vedrò di trovarlo».

River lo fissò.

«Pensi di trascorrere qui la notte?» gli domandò.

Il Gallifreyano annuì.

«Data la situazione, ritengo sia giusto agire con calma. Non scatenerò un’altra battaglia, se posso evitarlo. Stanotte cercherò Jack e vedremo di sapere come sono equipaggiati i Sontaran. Una volta scoperto, potremo comportarci di conseguenza».

River annuì a sua volta, poi prese la figlia per mano.

«Vieni, Siria. Se dobbiamo davvero trascorrere la notte qui, sarà meglio trovarti un posto dove dormire»

«Ma io non voglio affatto dormire, mamma! Sai che non ne abbiamo bisogno come gli altri!» protestò la bambina.

«Un po’ di riposo non può che giovare a tutti, tesoro» replicò il Dottore, sorridendo all’espressione corrucciata di Siria.

La bambina sbuffò.

«Però promettetemi che dormirete anche voi, e non ve ne andrete in giro senza dirmi niente!» esclamò, accusatoria.

River e il Dottore si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita.

«Te lo promettiamo, Siria. Ora però vai a dormire. Domani sarà sicuramente una giornata impegnativa, e chissà quando potremo riposare nuovamente».


	7. Chapter 7

«Sarà piuttosto rischioso uscire da solo. Sei proprio certo che non sia meglio mandare un messaggio sul Manipolatore del Vortice di Jack?» chiese River, affiancando il Dottore vicino a una delle finestre polverose.

L’uomo non diede segno di averla sentita.

«Dolcezza, mi stai ascoltando?» tentò nuovamente River, toccandogli delicatamente la spalla.

Il Gallifreyano si riscosse.

«Scusa, ero sovrappensiero. Dicevi?».

River lo studiò.

«Va tutto bene?» chiese.

L’uomo tracciò distrattamente dei simboli sul vetro.

«Sono stato troppo duro, con Siria. In fondo cercava solo di aiutare. Ha fatto quello che avremmo fatto noi, al suo posto» mormorò.

River si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

«Sei solamente troppo protettivo».

Il Dottore sospirò.

«E’ solo che… Non so. Più ci penso e più mi sembra che il mio destino sia quello di perdere le persone a cui tengo. Prima Amy e Rory, poi tu e Clara – in un paio di occasioni. E per ultimo il mio popolo...» disse, piano.

Guardò ostinatamente i simboli tracciati.

«Ho creduto davvero di poterlo riportare indietro» mormorò, alla fine.

River gli strinse significativamente la mano.

«Non è detto che tu non possa farlo. Ti serve solo un’altra occasione. Magari una che non ti veda immerso fino al collo nei guai, incapace di prendere una decisione. In quanto a Siria… Nostra figlia è perfettamente al sicuro. E anche capace di difendersi, a quanto ho visto» ghignò.

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«La verità è che sono cambiato, da quando mi sono trovato per la prima volta questo viso» mormorò.

La donna sorrise.

«Beh, per te sono trascorsi quasi milletrecento anni, da allora. Con le perdite che hai subito, e le situazioni letali affrontate mi stupirei del contrario. Anche gli esseri umani cambiano in continuazione; perché non dovresti farlo tu?» gli disse.

«Ma io non sono umano»

«Lo sei più di molti terrestri».

«Ad esempio?» domandò il Dottore, interessato.

«Ad esempio quelli che vendono i figli di altri per proteggere la loro carriera e la loro reputazione» replicò River.

Il Dottore si lascò sfuggire un sorrisetto triste.

«Jack te l’ha detto, allora».

River annuì.

Il Gallifreyano sospirò nuovamente.

«Ero già nella Londra vittoriana, all’epoca. Quando Jack me ne parlò… Oh, rimasi così deluso dagli esseri umani...» confessò.

«Non pensai neppure per un istante che se fossi stato _reperibile_ … Ma ormai poco importa» finì.

Scrollò le spalle.

«Che dicevi, quindi?» chiese, desideroso di cambiare argomento.

«Mi domandavo perché correre il rischio di farsi catturare, se possiamo contattare Jack attraverso il suo Manipolatore del Vortice, e dirgli la nostra posizione» ripeté River.

«Perché Jack potrebbe essere stato fatto prigioniero. E se così fosse, avvisare i Sontaran della nostra presenza non sarebbe assolutamente una mossa saggia» replicò l'uomo.

River rimase interdetta, ma alla fine dovette ammettere che l’uomo aveva nuovamente ragione.

Il Dottore andò verso la porta.

«Sembra tutto tranquillo, ora. E’ meglio che vada a cercare Jack».

River lo seguì, porgendogli la pistola stordente.

«So bene come la pensi, Dolcezza. Ma in casi di estrema necessità…».

Il Gallifreyano le stampò un bacio sulla guancia, mostrandole il cacciavite sonico.

«Ho resistito novecento anni, con questo. Sono certo potrà bastarmi per un’altra notte».

*

Il Dottore puntò il cacciavite sonico in direzione dei cancelli principali.

Era logico presupporre, infatti, che se qualcosa fosse accaduto a Jack, quello sarebbe stato il posto giusto.

Studiò i risultati ottenuti, notando la traccia temporale dell’amico.

Un dato piuttosto utile, considerando che la traccia collocava Jack _all’interno_ delle mura.

Gli bastava seguirla e sperare che lo portasse nel luogo in cui si trovava l’amico.

L’uomo fece una nuova scansione, in cerca di indizi sulle possibili condizioni in cui avrebbe potuto trovarlo; ma non ve n'era alcuno.

Il Dottore si mise quindi in marcia, avanzando con cautela e con le orecchie tese a cogliere anche il minimo rumore.

Infine giunse a quello che sembrava essere un vecchio granaio.

La traccia svaniva in quel punto.

Puntando il prezioso strumento davanti a sé, e usandolo a mo’ di torcia, l’uomo entrò.

Non c’era alcuna traccia di Sontaran; ma a terra – immerso nella semi oscurità – il Dottore notò il corpo di Jack.

Era evidentemente morto.

Vi si avvicinò, studiandolo in cerca dei consueti segnali di ripresa – che fortunatamente non tardarono a comparire.

Ben presto, infatti, il Capitano Harkness sgranò gli occhi, respirando con la stessa avidità di un nuotatore rimasto troppo a lungo sott’acqua senza ossigeno.

«Tutto bene, Jack?» chiese il Dottore, mentre l’altro uomo si rimetteva lentamente seduto e si tastava gambe, braccia e testa – quasi a volersi assicurare della loro presenza.

«Sì, sì. Tutto bene. Beh, a parte il fatto che sono morto _un’altra volta_. Non ricordavo che “resettare” completamente la propria anatomia fosse tanto doloroso. Per fortuna non ho ancora dovuto farlo per tredici volte, come te» borbottò.

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Non è una cosa a cui ci si abitua» confermò, divertito.

Aiutò l’amico a rialzarsi.

«E’ meglio muoversi. River e Siria ci aspettano in un’abitazione disabitata dall’altra parte del villaggio. E’ un ottimo posto, sai? Dà direttamente sulla piazza principale, ed è il luogo perfetto per poter agire indisturbati» gli spiegò.

Jack annuì.

«Ottimo. Mi fa davvero piacere sapere di non essermi _sacrificato_ invano».

Il Gallifreyano lo studiò.

«A tal proposito… Hai detto di aver dovuto resettare completamente la tua anatomia. Conseguenza delle armi utilizzate?» chiese, interessato.

Jack annuì nuovamente.

«So solo che un attimo prima mi puntavano contro dei fucili, e quello dopo ho sentito il mio intero corpo andare in fiamme. Come se mi avessero immerso nell’acido. Per niente piacevole» aggiunse.

Il Dottore si fece pensieroso.

«Non conosco niente che possa fare qualcosa del genere. A parte, forse, le armi Dalek. Ricordi per caso se hai provato le medesime sensazioni anche sul Satellite 5?».

Jack sgranò gli occhi.

«Stai parlando della prima volta che sono morto! Hai una vaga idea di quante volte mi sia successo; di quanto tempo sia passato da allora?!» esclamò, scioccato.

Il Dottore fissò l’amico con aria critica.

«Considerando che lo stesso giorno mi sono rigenerato direi proprio di sì, Capitano...» borbottò.

L’uomo sbuffò, cercando di ricordare.

«Direi… Sì. Le sensazioni sono state più o meno le stesse».

Il Gallifreyano si grattò nervosamente la guancia.

«Ne sei _assolutamente_ certo, Jack? Senza ombra di dubbio?»

«Beh, non proprio, ma…».

«Perché se dovessimo sbagliare, e pensare che i Sontaran presenti qui su Dubhe sono equipaggiati con armi che in realtà non possiedono, potrebbe _decisamente_ mettersi male, per noi» lo avvisò.

«Certo, lo capisco. Ma non penso dovremmo preoccuparci di…».

Il Dottore lo ignorò, continuando a farfugliare frasi e a gesticolare senza sosta.

Alla fine, esasperato, Jack lo afferrò per le spalle.

A quel contatto il Gallifreyano si zittì all’istante, facendo un balzo indietro, come se si fosse scottato.

«Sono sposato!» sibilò, istintivamente.

Jack alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Lo so. L’avrai ripetuto almeno un centinaio di volte, Dottore. Ma avevo bisogno di farti stare zitto per un momento, e mi è sembrato il modo migliore».

Si chinò, raccogliendo da terra qualcosa che il Dottore non aveva notato in precedenza: un fucile laser.

«Questo l’ha lasciato qui uno dei miei aguzzini. Prima di morire ho sentito che diceva ad un altro di come sarebbe tornato a riprenderlo una volta che si fosse ricaricato».

Il Gallifreyano sonicizzò l’arma tra le mani di Jack.

I risultati lo spiazzarono.

«Beh, - disse – abbiamo appena trovato un bell’enigma da risolvere, Capitano».

Mostrò i dati ottenuti anche all’amico.

«Che ci fanno i Sontaran con della tecnologia Dalek?».


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Harkness studiò nuovamente i dati emersi dall’analisi del Dottore sul fucile, eseguendo poi un’ulteriore scansione con il Manipolatore del Vortice.

«Tecnologia Dalek» confermò.

Il Dottore gli lanciò un’occhiata critica.

«Ma davvero? C’era proprio bisogno di perdere tempo con un’altra analisi?!» replicò, stizzito.

«Chi dice che il tuo cacciavite è infallibile?» chiese Jack a sua volta, divertito.

«Rinfrescami la memoria: che cos’è che ha riparato il tuo prezioso Manipolatore del Vortice?».

I due uomini si zittirono nell’udire dei passi di marcia al di là delle porte del granaio.

Vennero colti dal medesimo pensiero: andarsene da lì il prima possibile.

«Credo dovrai mettere da parte la tua riluttanza ad utilizzare altri mezzi al di fuori del TARDIS per gli spostamenti, in questa situazione» sussurrò Jack.

«Detesto ammetterlo, ma penso tu abbia ragione» confermò il Dottore, digitando le coordinate del luogo in cui si trovavano Siria e River sul Manipolatore del Vortice dell'amico.

Ma Jack lo fermò prima che potesse azionare il teletrasporto.

«Aspetta. Meglio portare il fucile con noi. I Sontaran si ritroveranno con un’arma in meno e noi con una in più» ghignò l’uomo.

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Se questo aggeggio deciderà di rompersi nuovamente proprio ora, guadagnerebbero ben più di un’arma» borbottò di rimando.

Jack ammiccò.

«Sempre così pessimista…».

E svanirono.

*

Ricomparvero davanti alla porta d’ingresso dell’abitazione disabitata.

«Hmm… Carina. Certo, magari con una mano di vernice migliorerebbe un po’. Ma chi sono io per giudicare, in fondo?» disse Jack, studiandola.

«Pensi di riuscire a rimanere concentrato per più di due minuti?!» sibilò il Dottore, guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno li avesse visti comparire dal nulla.

Ma non c’era anima viva.

«E a che servirebbe? Tu basti per entrambi, mi pare» replicò Jack, punzecchiandolo.

Il Gallifreyano lo fissò brevemente.

«Ricordi quando ti dissi che prima o poi ti avrei lasciato su un pianeta?»

«Perfettamente. Così come ricordo che quella minaccia prevedeva anche l’assenza del Manipolatore, al mio polso».

«A questo si può rimediare facilmente…» mormorò il Dottore, facendo l’atto di riprendere il cacciavite sonico.

L’aprirsi della porta, tuttavia, lo bloccò.

Sulla soglia, le mani sui fianchi e uno sguardo che al Gallifreyano ricordò tremendamente quello di una certa scozzese, c’era Siria.

«Avevi detto che anche tu avresti riposato!» sibilò, in direzione del padre.

«Non conosci la prima regola?» sussurrò Jack, malignamente.

Il Dottore non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ribattere, perché la bambina trascinò lui e l’amico all’interno, chiudendo nuovamente la porta alle loro spalle.

«Quindi?» incitò Siria, battendo un piede a terra nervosamente, e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Avevo detto anche che sarei andato a cercare Jack» si difese il Gallifreyano.

La bambina lo fissò dubbiosa.

«D’accordo. Ma ora l’hai trovato. E' il _tuo_ turno. Io e mamma abbiamo dormito per quasi _tre ore intere!_ ».

«Addirittura?» mormorò Jack sottovoce, divertito.

L’occhiataccia che Siria gli lanciò avrebbe fatto fuggire anche il più coraggioso dei guerrieri.

«River dov’è? Devo assolutamente aggiornarla di quanto abbiamo scoperto» chiese il Dottore, guardandosi intorno.

«Andrai a dormire?» s’informò la bambina, caparbia.

«Siria…»

« _Lo farai?_ » incalzò, decisa.

Il Gallifreyano sospirò esasperato.

«Sì, lo farò. Ora posso parlare con tua madre? Per favore?».

Siria annuì soddisfatta, dandogli le spalle e sparendo nella stanza accanto.

Jack non riuscì a trattenersi, e iniziò a ridacchiare.

«“ _La Tempesta Imminente_ ”, “ _Il Distruttore di Mondi_ ”, “ _Il Difensore di Gallifrey_ ”… Colui che per 900 anni è riuscito da solo a respingere gli attacchi di ogni razza aliena possibile, che ancora oggi fa arretrare i suoi nemici semplicemente nominando il suo nome… Messo all’angolo da una bambina di nove anni, alta poco meno del bancone di un pub» disse, tra le risate.

«Sta’ zitto».

Siria fece ritorno qualche istante dopo, seguita da River.

«Siria dice che avete scoperto qualcosa» disse quest’ultima, guardando brevemente il fucile – ancora tra le mani di Jack.

I due uomini riferirono i dati ottenuti dalle loro analisi.

«Tu sai qualcosa di uno scontro tra Dalek e Sontaran? Dubito, infatti, che queste armi siano state acquistate illegalmente dal mercato di Dorium» disse il Gallifreyano, serio.

«Perché no, Dottore?» chiese Jack.

Il Gallifreyano fece spallucce.

«Dopo la sua decapitazione Dorium ha preferito “ridurre” il suo giro d’affari, limitandosi a vendere esclusivamente ai vecchi amici, disposti a cercarlo nelle tombe sotterranee dei Monaci senza Testa».

River, intanto, si passò una mano tra i foltissimi capelli ricci, pensierosa.

«Tu non ne ricordi nessuno?» s’informò poi.

L’uomo scosse il capo.

«Non così recente da permettere alla tecnologia Dalek di funzionare ancora. E dubito che i Sontaran siano riusciti in qualche modo a ripararla. Se guardi attentamente questo fucile, scoprirai che si sono limitati semplicemente ad aggiungere un involucro e un grilletto a un disgregatore al plasma» disse.

River si morse il labbro.

«Che mi dici delle tue _incursioni_ nel futuro, Jack?» chiese.

Jack scosse il capo.

«Niente, mi spiace».

Siria simulò un colpo di tosse, attirando l’attenzione di tutti.

«Forse avete solo frainteso la cosa. Mi avete sempre detto che i Sontaran non hanno alcun interesse a scontrarsi con i Dalek; quindi non vedo perché debbano aver improvvisamente “cambiato idea”. Forse le due razze aliene si sono solo trovate sul medesimo campo di battaglia».

River e Jack si scambiarono un’occhiata, confusi.

«Ma tesoro, questo non ha alcun senso…» disse la donna.

«Certo che ce l’ha, invece» la corresse il Dottore, piano.

«Immaginate di trovarvi entrambi a combattere contro un nemico comune per un lungo tempo periodo. Se le armi di uno di voi diventassero inservibili – per un motivo o per l’altro – che fareste?» continuò, voltandosi verso di loro.

«Andremmo a cercarne delle altre. Magari tra le file dei nostri “alleati di fortuna”. Quindi _è così_ che i Sontaran hanno ottenuto dei disgregatori al plasma! Ma quale potrebbe essere stata… _Un attimo_ » mormorò River, cominciando a capire.

Jack, dal canto suo, fissava alternativamente River, Siria e il Dottore, che fissava la figlia con uno sguardo carico d’orgoglio.

«Mi duole dirlo, ma non sto capendo un accidenti di quello che state dicendo» ammise, confuso.

La bambina sbuffò.

«Non è _ovvio?_ I Sontaran qui su Dubhe devono far parte del gruppo che ha tentato – inutilmente – di battere papà su Trenzalore».


	9. Chapter 9

«Credevo che i Sontaran non fossero tipi da ritirarsi» disse Jack a River.

Il Dottore era stato “fatto prigioniero” dalla figlia qualche istante prima, così i due avevano avuto modo di scambiare due chiacchiere.

«E’ così, infatti. Ma sono anche alieni a cui non piace essere sconfitti. E in fondo è sufficiente che anche _solo uno_ sia tornato alla propria nave, dopo Trenzalore. Con la loro metodologia di riproduzione… Ma se davvero sono Sontaran clonati da un sopravvissuto, possiamo ben dirci fortunati. Il Dottore saprà certamente come rapportarsi con loro. Inoltre significherebbe che non tutti sono equipaggiati con disgregatori al plasma Dalek. Non ne rimasero molti integri, dopo l’inizio della rigenerazione. Se siamo fortunati, solamente le sentinelle sono state equipaggiate con quelle armi – per _proteggere i confini_ » disse la donna.

«Non potrebbero averle raccolte durante la battaglia?» domandò Jack.

River scosse il capo.

«Sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile. No, penso abbiano dovuto accontentarsi di quanto trovato fra le macerie».

L’uomo annuì, adocchiando la porta che li separava dal Dottore e da Siria.

«Dimmi la verità, River... Come sta? Ho provato a chiederglielo, ma lo conosci meglio di me. E’ stato evasivo e non appena ha potuto, ha cambiato discorso».

River imitò Jack, studiando brevemente la porta.

Quasi a volersi assicurare di non venire interrotta improvvisamente.

«E’ una domanda a cui io stessa fatico a rispondere. Da un lato sono più che certa che sia contento di essere ancora vivo. Ma dall’altro ho il terrore che quanto accaduto gli abbia riportato alla mente i giorni della Guerra del Tempo… Ti ha detto di aver visto Amy?» disse, abbassando la voce.

Dall’espressione dell’uomo, River capì che la risposta era negativa.

«Poco prima di terminare la rigenerazione. Ovviamente solo lui l’ha vista. A suo dire, gli avrebbe augurato “buonanotte”».

Jack si accigliò.

« _Buonanotte?_ » chiese, confuso.

La donna annuì.

«Poco prima di dirmi addio – durante la sua prima “visita” a Trenzalore – il Dottore mi disse che c’è un tempo per vivere e uno per dormire. Suppongo che per lui sia meno doloroso ritenere qualcuno “addormentato in eterno”, piuttosto che morto».

Fece spallucce.

«Non che faccia molta differenza, in realtà» mormorò.

Tornò a fissare la porta.

«In realtà, quello che davvero mi preoccupa è l’enorme cambiamento subito dalla sua linea temporale» ammise, sincera.

Jack impiegò qualche secondo, per capire di cosa stesse parlando River.

«La rigenerazione ha interferito con il suo futuro…» mormorò, alla fine.

«Esattamente. Non solo ha “cancellato” la sua tomba su Trenzalore, ma ha anche reso noto all’intero universo che i Signori del Tempo - e Gallifrey - esistono ancora e sono pronti a tornare, non appena ne avranno l’opportunità» confermò River.

Jack fischiò sommessamente.

«Immagino che questo significhi che ora il Dottore sia diventato l’obiettivo numero uno di chiunque non desideri il loro ritorno…» disse.

River annuì nuovamente.

I due rimasero in silenzio per un po’.

«Suppongo che questo implichi anche un notevole aumento del rischio corso da te e Siria» mormorò Jack, alla fine.

River si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno nervoso.

«Non incolpo il Dottore. Non è stato lui a chiedere questo _favore_ al suo popolo. Ma sì, quanto successo ha decisamente…».

La porta si aprì, impedendole di finire la frase.

Siria entrò nella stanza, iniziando a tirare Jack per la manica.

«Non pensare che me ne sia dimenticata! Anche tu devi dormire. E’ la regola!» esclamò la bambina.

L’uomo dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

Cominciava a capire cosa intendesse il Dottore, quando diceva che era impossibile non assecondare la figlia.

Quella bambina era un’autentica forza della natura.

*

Jack Harkness si massaggiò dolorante il punto in cui i Sontaran l’avevano colpito.

«Ti hanno mai sparato, Dottore? E non parlo di pistole stordenti o altro. Intendo pistole caricate con proiettili» chiese all'improvviso.

«Perché questa domanda?»

«Perché se così fosse, potrei chiederti se anche tu preferisci mille volte una ferita provocata da una di quelle, piuttosto che una causata da un’arma Dalek» replicò Jack.

I due uomini erano stati letteralmente chiusi a chiave nella fatiscente camera da letto da Siria, prima che questa uscisse con River per pattugliare la zona e scoprire se altri Sontaran - oltre alle sentinelle - erano armati di tecnologia Dalek.

Il Gallifreyano scrollò le spalle.

«Mi è capitato, sì. Una delle ultime volte, se non sbaglio, è stato alla fine del diciottesimo secolo. Un medico mi sparò in fronte» ricordò.

Jack rimase a bocca aperta.

«E come diavolo…».

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«E’ una storia lunga. Ti basti sapere che in quell’occasione fu Rory a salvarmi la vita» disse, noncurante.

Tornò il silenzio per qualche minuto; finché il Gallifreyano - guardando fuori da una delle polverose finestre - chiese impercettibilmente: «Hai più parlato con tua figlia?».

Jack si fece immediatamente serio, poi scosse il capo.

«No. E non che io non abbia tentato. Ma lei continua a rifiutare un incontro...» sospirò.

Il Dottore non rispose subito.

«Vuoi che provi a contattarla io?» si offrì.

«A che servirebbe? Non sei stato tu ad uccidere suo figlio…» replicò Jack, amaramente.

L’uomo scrollò nuovamente le spalle.

«Non ne sono poi così sicuro, sai?» ammise.

Grattò via un po’ di vernice dal muro.

«Ho lasciato che dei soldati facessero il lavoro di un dottore…» mormorò.

Jack sbuffò.

«Organizzazioni come il Torchwood e la UNIT sono nate proprio per “occuparsi” di queste cose, quando tu non sei reperibile. Sta a noi fare in modo che tutto si concluda nel modo migliore, _non a te._ E poi…».

Si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto triste.

«Probabilmente non ti avrebbero nemmeno ascoltato. Non lo fanno mai. Quante volte hai cercato di convincere gli umani del Gorgo a seguirti? E guarda com’è finita» finì.

Vedendo che le sue parole non sortivano alcun effetto, Jack passò al piano B.

Si guardò intorno, battendo poi una mano sulla spalla dell’amico.

«Ad ogni modo, caro Dottore, io cercherei piuttosto di trovare qualcosa che ci aiuti a passare il tempo durante questa nostra “prigionia”. Ma sarò buono, e ti darò un indizio riguardo alla mia idea. _Siamo in una camera da letto_ » sussurrò, cospiratorio.

Con suo enorme sollievo, vide il Dottore avvampare e fare un passo indietro.

« _Jack!_ ».

L’uomo rise.

E anche quella era fatta.


	10. Chapter 10

«Accidenti, si gela» sibilò Jack Harkness, stringendosi nella braccia.

«Non avevi freddo, prima» replicò il Dottore, perplesso.

« _Prima_ avevo un meraviglioso cappotto che mi aiutava a non sentirlo, nel caso non l’avessi notato» ribatté Jack, piccato.

Il Gallifreyano studiò l’amico, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che non indossava più il suo lungo cappotto scuro.

Si guardò intorno, confuso.

«Dopo “l’esecuzione” era diventato inutilizzabile. Ho dovuto abbandonarlo nel granaio» disse Jack, sospirando.

«Oh» replicò semplicemente il Dottore.

Poi fece spallucce.

«Sul TARDIS dovrebbe essercene qualcuno della tua taglia».

Jack parve ricordarsi improvvisamente di qualcosa.

«A proposito, Dottore… Perché ce ne stiamo nascosti in questa baracca, invece che al calduccio, sulla tua nave?»

«Perché non la porto mai in mezzo a una battaglia volontariamente».

«Su Trenzalore l’hai fatto» gli fece notare l'uomo.

Il Gallifreyano s’imbronciò.

«Sono dettagli» sbottò, prima di mettersi a studiare nuovamente la sonda di Jack.

Quest’ultimo si sfregò le braccia, cercando di scaldarsi almeno un po’.

Andò avanti per qualche minuto, fingendo di tossire ogni volta un po’ più forte.

Alla fine il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo, togliendosi la redingote scura e lanciandola all’amico.

Jack la infilò rapidamente, con un sorrisetto trionfante.

«Non credevo bastasse piagnucolare un po’ per farti spogliare…» buttò lì.

Il Gallifreyano finse di non aver sentito.

L’altro uomo studiò il proprio riflesso in un vecchio specchio vicino.

«Hmm… Sinceramente non è il mio stile…» mormorò, critico.

«Posso sempre riprendermela» replicò il Dottore, secco.

Jack scrollò le spalle.

«No, no… Vedrò di farmela andare bene fino a quando non avrò un nuovo cappotto».

Continuò a fissarsi, corrucciato.

«Però con una giacca simile ci vorrebbero perlomeno dei pantaloni scuri. Come quelli che porti tu, ad esempio» disse, in tono innocente.

Il Dottore emise uno sbuffo esasperato.

«Continuo a domandarmi per quale motivo accetto sempre di affiancarti…» borbottò.

«Perché non riesci a fare a meno di me, Dottore».

Il Gallifreyano lasciò perdere la sonda, voltandosi verso l’amico.

« _Ma tu riesci a flirtare con chiunque?!_ Dico sul serio, Jack. Sei _impressionante!_ ».

Jack ammiccò.

«Faccio del mio meglio».

Il Dottore rimase basito per qualche secondo.

«Bah! Sono convinto persino che se qui non ci fossi io, saresti anche capace di flirtare con la tua stessa immagine riflessa» sbottò alla fine.

Jack tornò a fissarsi nello specchio.

«Beh, mi si potrebbe dare torto, se lo facessi? Insomma…».

Accennò allo specchio con aria divertita.

Il ritorno improvviso di River e di Siria li riportò bruscamente alla realtà.

«Portiamo una buona e una cattiva notizia. Quella buona è che - fortunatamente - le nostre teorie si sono dimostrate esatte, e solo le sentinelle sono equipaggiate con tecnologia Dalek. La cattiva notizia, invece, è che abbiamo all’incirca quindici minuti prima che ci trovino. Hanno scoperto che il tuo cadavere – unito a uno dei loro fucili – è sparito, e ora stanno perquisendo ogni…».

River alzò gli occhi sui due uomini, notando immediatamente che Jack indossava la redingote del Dottore.

«Scusate, per caso abbiamo interrotto qualcosa?» domandò interessata, indicandoli alternativamente.

Nuovamente, il Dottore emise uno sbuffo esasperato.

«Jack aveva freddo, e così…» iniziò.

«…E così hai pensato bene di dargli la tua giacca, anziché _prenderne in prestito_ una da uno degli armadi presenti in questa stanza. Mi domando che avresti fatto se ti avesse detto di avere i pantaloni bruciati o stracciati…» ghignò la donna.

Jack la imitò.

«Avevo giusto deciso di farlo…» ammise.

Il Gallifreyano decise di tornare a concentrarsi sulla sonda, ed andò in un angolo - borbottando frasi non udibili, in un tono stizzito.

Siria, intanto, era rimasta tranquilla vicino alla porta, ad osservare una scena a lei decisamente familiare.

Non vi faceva quasi più caso, ormai.

Sapeva, infatti, che nell’universo intero non esistevano due persone più disposte al flirt di Jack e di sua mamma.

Anche suo padre, a volte, dava dimostrazione di possedere una buona capacità in questo genere di cose, ma non riusciva mai ad eguagliarli.

Riunire tutti e tre in un unico luogo significava, quindi, inesorabilmente diventare spettatori di simili situazioni.

«Come la mamma stava dicendo, abbiamo poco meno di dieci minuti, prima che i Sontaran ci trovino. Faremmo quindi meglio a trovare un nuovo posto dove nasconderci e a studiare un buon modo per riunirli tutti in un unico luogo, così da consegnarli alla polizia intergalattica» disse la bambina, in tono pratico.

Dopo un inizio un po’ troppo _esuberante_ , aveva finalmente capito come comportarsi in quel genere di viaggi: utilizzando al meglio la sua non comune intelligenza, e mettendo la sua voglia di giocare e di divertirsi al secondo posto - in attesa di un momento migliore.

Jack Harkness lanciò un’occhiata al Dottore.

«Ho la sensazione che questo significhi che noi due siamo stati messi da parte» disse.

«Benvenuto nel club. Presto faremo anche delle magliette» replicò questi tranquillamente, senza alzare gli occhi da quanto stava facendo.

Jack si rivolse poi a Siria, stringendole la mano.

«Così si fa, baby Dottoressa! Dimostra a noi vecchietti come si comporta un vero leader!» esclamò allegramente.

Siria sorrise raggiante ed orgogliosa.

Allora ce l’aveva fatta!

Se era riuscita a convincere Jack Harkness della sua bravura sul campo, quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima che i suoi genitori la lasciassero scegliere tra la Terra e il TARDIS?

Mentre il Capitano Harkness si congratulava con la bambina, intanto, River si avvicinò al Dottore.

«E’ bello vedere che Siria e Jack vanno d’accordo, non trovi?» gli chiese.

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«E’ impossibile non andare d’accordo con nostra figlia, River. Inoltre, sospetto che non esista nessuno di così predisposto a “fare amicizia” come Jack» borbottò.

Scoccò un’occhiataccia all’amico.

«Anche se spero per lui che si limiti solo a questo, con Siria» mormorò, una punta di fastidio nella voce.

River rise, decidendo di cambiare argomento.

«Sembri molto tranquillo, nonostante il fatto che da un momento all’altro un gruppo di Sontaran inferociti potrebbe irrompere qui, con l’intento di ucciderci tutti».

Nuovamente, il Dottore fece spallucce.

«Sono solo dei tuberi troppo cresciuti. Ad ogni modo…».

Estrasse da una tasca dei pantaloni un piccolo oggetto ovale, mostrandolo alla donna.

«Un filtro di percezione» notò questa, in tono ammirato.

«Basterà che io lo metta proprio davanti alla porta, e i nostri “inseguitori” crederanno di trovarsi davanti a un mucchio di macerie» disse, tranquillo.

River sorrise.

«Sono impressionata, Dolcezza».

L’uomo le ammiccò.

«Ti ho detto di essere diventato bravo, no?».


	11. Chapter 11

Il filtro di percezione funzionò perfettamente, e quando – ormai a mattina inoltrata – i Sontaran arrivarono al nascondiglio usato dal gruppetto, proseguirono senza sospettare minimamente di essere stati ingannati.

Non appena si furono allontanati, Jack sospirò di sollievo.

«Che ci crediate o meno, ho pensato fino alla fine che non avrebbe funzionato» ammise, guardando River e il Dottore.

Ma quest’ultimo non diede segno di averlo sentito.

La sua attenzione, infatti, era rivolta alla figlia - che se ne stava davanti alla finestra, a guardare fuori con uno sguardo carico di desiderio.

L’uomo l’affiancò, guardando anch’egli.

Durante la notte precedente aveva nevicato, e ogni cosa era ormai ricoperta da un soffice strato di neve fresca.

«Ha un aspetto invitante, non è vero?» chiese il Dottore, sottovoce.

Siria annuì, senza distogliere gli occhi dal paesaggio.

Il Gallifreyano fissò River e Jack, immersi nuovamente in chissà quali discorsi.

Poi tornò a voltarsi verso la figlia.

«Sarebbe un peccato lasciare ad altri il piacere di "inaugurare" questo manto bianco, non trovi? E poi, i Sontaran non sono andati oltre il filtro di percezione. Un piccolo pezzo di neve immacolata… Stona un po’ con tutto il resto, no?».

Siria lo guardò, confusa e speranzosa allo stesso tempo.

«Vuoi dire che posso…?» chiese, titubante.

Il Dottore le sorrise.

«A patto che tu rimanga entro il perimetro protetto dal filtro di percezione. Così che io possa vederti, e tu non possa metterti nei guai» le disse.

La bambina lo strinse in un abbraccio, euforica.

«Grazie, grazie!» esclamò, correndo immediatamente fuori dalla porta.

Il Dottore la osservò sprofondare nella neve fino alle ginocchia, e divertirsi a raccoglierla per scoprire se era diversa da quella che cadeva sulla Terra.

L’uomo sorrise.

Benché la figlia si stesse comportando come una persona adulta – seguendo alla lettera ogni istruzione che le veniva data – aveva comunque nove anni.

E come ogni altra bambina di quell’età, amava giocare.

Il Gallifreyano decise che una volta conclusa quella storia, avrebbe portato Siria su uno dei tanti pianeti ricoperti da ghiacci e nevi perenni, e lì le avrebbe concesso di provare a batterlo in un regolare combattimento a palle di neve.

Ma non avrebbero fatto alcun pupazzo.

Di quelli ne aveva avuto abbastanza, per un po’.

Chissà, magari sarebbe persino riuscito a convincerla ad allearsi con lui per tendere un’autentica imboscata a River...

Sarebbero sicuramente caduti, ma almeno avrebbero potuto dire di aver tentato.

*

Sdraiata immobile in mezzo alla neve fresca, Siria fissava il cielo sopra di lei con un’espressione concentrata.

Si stava davvero divertendo molto a giocare, ma una parte di lei le diceva che non era quello il momento giusto - o quello più opportuno.  

Doveva rendersi utile; aiutare Jack e i suoi genitori.

Ma come poteva farlo?

Lanciò un’occhiata al filtro di percezione del padre.

Era quello a permetterle di stare all’aperto in pieno giorno, senza il timore che i Sontaran potessero catturarla.

Sbuffò.

Sapeva quanto fosse importante che ciò non accadesse.

_Era preziosa._

E non solo per i suoi genitori, ma anche per i loro nemici.

Il rischio che qualcuno prendesse d’esempio il Silenzio e quanto aveva fatto a sua madre le era sempre stato dolorosamente noto.

Era quello il motivo per cui praticamente nessuno sapeva che lei era figlia di un Signore del Tempo; per cui tutti pensavano che lei fosse soltanto una bambina incredibilmente dotata.

Siria sbuffò di nuovo.

Se soltanto avesse potuto usare anche lei “il trucchetto” del Silenzio, e far dimenticare a chiunque di averla vista, o quanto lei diceva!

O se fosse stata in grado di eguagliare un Angelo Piangente, e lasciar credere a tutti di essere solo una statua, pronta a correre non appena questi avessero distolto lo sguardo…

Non che questo avrebbe potuto aiutarla particolarmente, in quella situazione, tuttavia…

Siria sgranò gli occhi, sedendosi di scatto.

«Sono un genio!» esclamò, euforica.

Si alzò, correndo in casa.

Doveva parlare immediatamente con gli altri.

*

«Un campo di stasi?» ripeté Jack, confuso.

Siria annuì.

«Se riuscissimo a trovare un generatore di campo di stasi, potremmo “bloccare” i Sontaran, una volta che li avremmo radunati nella piazza principale» disse.

River guardò il Dottore, che sembrava essere d’accordo con l’idea della bambina.

«Devo ammettere che come piano ha buone probabilità di riuscire…» ammise il Gallifreyano.

«River, pensi di riuscire a raggiungere il mercato di Maldovar con il tuo Manipolatore del Vortice?» chiese poi.

«Certamente».

«Ottimo. Non dovresti avere difficoltà a trovare un generatore di campi di stasi, una volta lì. Ottienine uno, e poi non dovrai fare altro che tornare qui» le disse.

River annuì.

«E per il pagamento? Dubito mi basterà dire che è urgente. A meno che tu non voglia darmi la tua carta di credito psichica...» ghignò.

«Sono certo che saprai gestire la situazione al meglio, come sempre» replicò il Dottore, sicuro.

La donna ghignò nuovamente.

«Ho carta bianca, quindi?» chiese.

Il Dottore sospirò.

«Non ce l’hai sempre? Cerca solo di non esagerare» le disse.

River sorrise, poi sparì in un lampo bianco.

Jack fissò l’amico.

«Che mi dici dei Sontaran? Come pensi di riuscire ad attirarli tutti nella piazza?» chiese.

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno.

«Lascia fare a me».


	12. Chapter 12

Benché il Dottore le avesse detto di cercare un generatore di campi di stasi al mercato di Maldovar, River Song aveva quasi subito deciso di non ascoltarlo - ed aveva quindi impostato le coordinate del Settimo Transetto sul suo Manipolatore del Vortice.

Non aveva mai visitato il luogo in cui i Monaci senza Testa avevano portato la testa di Dorium, ma ne aveva lungamente sentito parlare – sia dal Dottore che da personaggi veramente poco raccomandabili.

Il genere di persone che frequentavano i Moli di Calisto B, insomma.

La donna dovette ammettere che quel luogo le faceva tremare le gambe per l’eccitazione.

Il suo lato da archeologa fremeva ad ogni passo…

Trovò la scatola in cui Dorium riposava – nel vero senso della parola, dato che l’uomo russava pigramente – aperta, così come il Dottore le aveva detto di averla lasciata su richiesta dell’amico, l’ultima volta che era stato lì.

River si schiarì la voce, sperando di svegliare così Dorium.

Ma fu inutile.

La donna lasciò quindi perdere le buone maniere e bussò rumorosamente sulla sommità della scatola.

Immediatamente Dorium Maldovar sgranò gli occhi, confuso.

«Chi è là? Chi c’è?» domandò, agitato.

River si fece un po’ più avanti, sorridendo.

«Solo vecchi amici, Dorium. Devo dire che hai davvero un’ottima cera. Non che si possa dire altro, in realtà…» gli disse, affabile.

«Professoressa Song! Quanto tempo... Se non erro, non ci vediamo da quando ti regalai quel Manipolatore del Vortice» replicò Dorium, allegramente.

«Non è un regalo, se viene pagato» gli ricordò River.

Dorium la fissò corrucciato.

«Non si trattò di un pagamento, ma di un ricatto» borbottò.

La donna nascose un ghigno.

«Ad ognuno il proprio metodo, Dorium…».

L’uomo – o meglio, la sua testa – si guardò intorno.

«Il Dottore?» chiese.

«E’ rimasto su Dubhe con un amico» rispose River, vaga.

«Solo con un amico?» la punzecchiò Dorium.

La donna nascose il proprio nervosismo con un nuovo ghigno.

«Qualcosa ti fa credere il contrario?» domandò.

Dorium scoppiò a ridere.

«Oh, dico solo che circolano voci secondo cui ci sarebbe una bambina, con lui… Ma nessuno sano di mente osa avvicinarsi troppo a lei per sapere di più sulla sua identità. Figuriamoci chiederne informazioni in giro…».

River si mosse irrequieta.

«E _chi_ potrebbe fornire questo genere di informazioni?» chiese, interessata.

«Non molti, in realtà. Potete stare tranquilli, ad ogni modo. Si tratta di persone assolutamente fidate» la rassicurò.

«E che mi dici di te? Sei tra queste?» domandò River, interessata.

Dorium rise di nuovo.

«Io sono solo la testa di un grasso commerciante che conosce abbastanza il Dottore da sapere che non mi converrebbe infastidirlo. I suoi segreti sono al sicuro, con me. Per la mia stessa incolumità, è meglio che sia così» confessò.

Tornò a guardarsi intorno.

«Parlando del Dottore… Si può sapere che gli è saltato in mente, su Trenzalore? Mandare all’aria una profezia antica come l’universo!» sbottò.

Questa volta fu River a ridere, decisamente più rilassata

«Oh, avanti… Non l’ha mandata all’aria completamente, in fondo. L’undicesimo è caduto, se non erro» replicò, divertita.

Dorium emise uno sbuffo.

«Sarebbe dovuto morire. _Sai_ che è così. La sua tomba sarebbe dovuta essere su quel campo di battaglia».

River fece spallucce.

«Credevo dovesse morire sul lago Silencio, in Utah…» disse, vaga.

«Infatti. Poi _qualcuno_ ci ha messo lo zampino, e così non è stato. Ne sai nulla?» le chiese, accusatorio.

La donna assunse un’aria innocente.

«Chi, io? Assolutamente no. Sono una semplice archeologa, Maldovar. Completamente libera ed innocente».

La testa blu di Dorium sembrò tremare, quando questi rise.

«Da quanto ne so, solo una di queste affermazioni è vera...» ribatté, divertito.

Poi si fece serio.

«Bando alle sciocchezze. Che posso fare per te e per il Dottore?» chiese.

«Un generatore di campi di stasi. Ne abbiamo bisogno per risolvere una certa situazione».

Dorium arricciò il naso.

«Cerchi sempre articoli difficili da reperire…» mormorò.

«E’ per questo che mi rivolgo al migliore. Ma non preoccuparti. Ho intenzione di pagarti bene, stavolta. Procuramene uno, e ti fornirò le coordinate di uno scavo archeologico su cui sta lavorando un mio collega dell’università. Si vanta da giorni di aver trovato un antico deposito Atlantideo. Suppongo non serva rammentarti quanto frutterebbe questo genere di reperti, se venduti alla persona giusta» rispose River, disinteressata.

Dorium fissò River, diffidente.

«E perché mai dovresti rivelarmi la sua ubicazione?».

River tolse un po’ di polvere dai suoi abiti.

«Te l’ho detto. _E’ lo scavo di un collega_. Ovviamente se fosse stato mio non te ne avrei fatto parola. Ma così non è, quindi… Inoltre, diciamo che è una piccola ricompensa per il tuo silenzio riguardo alle voci che circolano su quella bambina».

Dorium ghignò.

«Tu e il Dottore. Proprio una bella coppia. D’accordo. Vai dai miei assistenti privati, al mercato. Penserò io ad avvisarli di tutto»

«Si tratta di persone di cui ti fidi ciecamente, Dorium? Perdona la mia perplessità, ma suppongo tu possa capire che ora come ora, il Dottore non ha certo bisogno di ulteriore notorietà. Se qualcuno scoprisse che ha acquistato un generatore di campo di stasi…» disse River, cauta.

«Affiderei loro la mia stessa vita, se ne avessi ancora una. Puoi stare tranquilla, questo nostro piccolo accordo rimarrà tra noi» la rassicurò Dorium.

River annuì.

«Ti ringrazio, Dorium. E’ sempre un piacere fare affari con te».

«Porta i miei saluti al Dottore, e ricordagli che ora che tutti sanno chi è – e soprattutto cos’è in grado di far tornare – sulla sua testa c’è una taglia fin troppo allettante. Dovrebbe seriamente guardarsi le spalle» l'avvisò.

River ghignò, voltandosi verso l’uscita.

«Oh, quello è compito mio».

*

Il Dottore ignorò nuovamente l'amico.

Jack decise quindi di rivolgersi a Siria, nella speranza che almeno lei l’avrebbe ascoltato.

«Baby Dottoressa, dì anche tu a tuo padre che il suo non è un piano, bensì un suicidio!» esclamò.

Con sommo sgomento di Jack, la bambina non diede segno di averlo sentito.

Siria si voltò verso il Dottore, passandogli la pistola stordente, che l’uomo tuttavia rifiutò gentilmente.

«Saprò cavarmela anche senza questa, Siria. Ma grazie» le disse.

Jack alternò lo sguardo ad entrambi.

«Qualcuno vuole ascoltarmi?!» esclamò, esasperato.

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Io ti ho ascoltato, Capitano. Ho preso nota delle tue opinioni e ti sono grato per l’interessamento che hai mostrato nei confronti della mia incolumità. Tuttavia, sono benissimo in grado di badare a me stesso. _Credo_ » aggiunse, in tono leggermente più basso.

Jack Harkness scosse il capo.

«No, no, no. Non hai capito. Io mi preoccupo per la _mia_ incolumità. Hai idea della reazione della tua professoressa, se dovessi permetterti di mettere in atto il _piano?!_ » chiese, agitato.

«Certo».

«Quindi saprai che diventerebbe un’autentica furia incontenibile» continuò l'uomo.

«Ovviamente».

«E dato che non si accanirebbe sicuramente contro vostra figlia, a farne le spese sarei io!» concluse Jack, stizzito.

Nuovamente, il Dottore ghignò.

«E dove sarebbe il problema?» chiese, divertito.

Lo sguardo di Jack lo fece ridacchiare.

«Sono certo saprai cavartela alla perfezione, Jack. Come tu stesso mi hai fatto notare anni fa – o erano secoli? Ah, non importa – hai un ottimo _savoir faire_. E se anche questo non dovesse bastare… Beh, sei o non sei immortale?» chiese, divertito.

Jack fissò l’altro uomo, sgomento.

«Comincio a credere che i Signori del Tempo si siano dimenticati di aggiungere un nuovo cervello, al loro _regalo_ » borbottò.

Siria ridacchiò sommessamente.

Quei due le ricordavano dei bambini che frequentavano la sua stessa classe, sulla Terra.

Anche loro battibeccavano sempre, cercando di convincere l’altro che le sue idee erano completamente idiote.

Ed esattamente come quei due bambini, suo padre e Jack cercavano solamente di imporre all’altro il proprio ruolo di maschio Alpha.

Questo, ovviamente, finiva sempre con l’arrivo del _vero_ leader.

Sua mamma, in quel caso specifico.

Il Dottore sospirò rassegnato.

«Faccio questo genere di cose da sempre, Capitano…» gli ricordò.

«Ed infatti ci hai rimesso più volte la pelle»

«Sempre comunque in misura minore di te» replicò il Dottore, tagliente.

Siria si schiarì la voce, interrompendo all’istante il battibecco dei due adulti.

«Che ne dite se aspettiamo la mamma, e chiediamo anche il suo parere? Così facendo Jack non rischierà di ricoprire il ruolo di capro espiatorio - nel caso in cui lei dovesse arrabbiarsi per la testardaggine di papà» disse, tranquilla.

Jack annuì, convinto.

«Tua figlia ragiona molto meglio di te, Dottore».

Il Gallifreyano non sembrò soddisfatto dell’idea.

«Però così River si arrabbierebbe con me» borbottò.

Siria scrollò le spalle.

«In fondo il piano è tuo» disse, noncurante.

Jack scoppiò immediatamente a ridere, di fronte all’espressione assunta dal Dottore.

Quest’ultimo, infine, scosse il capo.

Poi si rivolse a Jack, con aria rassegnata.

«Ora capisci cosa intendevo quando ti dicevo di essere costantemente in svantaggio numerico?».


	13. Chapter 13

River Song riapparve con un lampo bianco all’interno della piccola abitazione che divideva con il Dottore, Jack e Siria - le parole di Dorium che ancora le risuonavano nelle orecchie.

Doveva assolutamente parlare con il Dottore; riferirgli ogni cosa.

Se davvero nell’universo c’era chi aveva iniziato ad interrogarsi su Siria, era necessario trovare immediatamente un modo per proteggerla.

Più di quanto non stessero già facendo, almeno.

«L’hai trovato?».

La voce di Jack la riscosse.

Lui e il Dottore l’avevano raggiunta nella stanza senza che lei se ne accorgesse.

«Come, scusa?» si ritrovò a chiedere, stupidamente.

«Il generatore di campi di stasi. L’hai trovato?» ripeté l’uomo, apparentemente non accorgendosi dell’espressione di River.

La donna annuì, porgendogli una piccola sacca, in cui aveva riposto il piccolo oggetto sferico, una volta acquistato.

Jack studiò minuziosamente l’oggetto fra le sue mani.

«Funziona?» s’informò il Dottore, senza perdere di vista River nemmeno per un istante.

Quest’ultima annuì nuovamente.

«Dorium non avrebbe osato vendicarmi un rottame» mormorò, in una minaccia nemmeno troppo velata.

L’espressione del Dottore mutò impercettibilmente, ma l’uomo non parlò finché Jack non ebbe raggiunto Siria nell’altra stanza, lasciandoli soli.

«Dorium?» chiese il Gallifreyano, interessato.

«Non sapevo fosse uscito dal Settimo Transetto…» continuò, mellifluo.

«Non l’ha fatto, infatti. Sono stata io ad andare da lui. Sapevo di dovermi rivolgere al migliore, se volevo ottenere ciò che ci serviva» replicò River, tranquilla.

Il Dottore annuì lentamente.

Poi si voltò verso la porta, pronto a raggiungere la figlia e Jack nella stanza accanto.

Ma prima che potesse fare anche solo un passo, River lo fermò, trattenendolo per un braccio.

«Aspetta. C’è qualcosa che dovresti assolutamente sapere. Qualcosa che Dorium mi ha detto, mentre ero nel Settimo Transetto».

Il Gallifreyano la fissò, preoccupato dal tono serio che lei aveva utilizzato per pronunciare quella frase.

«Che è successo?» domandò.

River esitò.

«Si tratta di Siria».

[*]

La bambina alzò gli occhi sui genitori, non appena questi l’ebbero raggiunta nell’angusto soggiorno.

Ma notò immediatamente qualcosa che non andava, nell’espressione del padre.

Sembrava quasi che il suo lato giocoso - il suo desiderio di scherzare e giocare - fosse stato brutalmente inghiottito da un buco nero.

Nei suoi occhi Siria lesse una determinazione e una fierezza antiche come l’universo.

«C’è qualcosa che non va?» chiese, scoprendosi timorosa di ricevere una risposta.

Sua madre si esibì in un caldo sorriso rassicurante.

Un sorriso, però, che non si estese agli occhi.

«No, Siria. Nulla. Io e tuo padre abbiamo solo fatto due chiacchiere. Tremendamente noioso» disse, cercando di suonare convincente.

River sperò che la bambina le credesse, e fu sollevata quando la vide alzare le spalle e tornare al suo diarietto blu, apparentemente soddisfatta che non ci fosse nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

River gettò una rapida occhiata di sottecchi al Dottore, al suo fianco.

La reazione alle parole di Dorium era stata esattamente come lei se l’era immaginata.

Represse un brivido.

L’uomo aveva detto di dover parlare personalmente con Dorium, una volta conclusasi quella faccenda.

Il tono che aveva usato…

Jack – apparentemente sordo e cieco a tutto ciò che lo circondava – rigirò nuovamente il generatore di campi di stasi fra le dita.

«Sembra davvero perfetto. Non ha avuto bisogno nemmeno di una minuscola modifica. Non resta che metterlo nel posto giusto e… _Zak!_ Il gioco è fatto» esclamò.

Guardò il Dottore, accorgendosi improvvisamente dell’elettricità di cui era carica l’aria.

Non era mai un buon segno...

«Ehi, Dottore… Stai bene?» chiese, piano.

L’uomo si riscosse.

«Come? Oh, sì. Sto benissimo. Una favola. Tutto okay» replicò, alzando entrambi i pollici a supporto delle sue parole.

Ma non sembrava molto convinto.

Jack scrollò le spalle, noncurante.

Aveva imparato secoli prima a non insistere troppo, con il Dottore.

Se diceva che era tutto okay, il 99% delle volte stava mentendo.

E in quel caso era molto meglio fingere di credergli.

River, intanto, sembrò improvvisamente ricordarsi di qualcosa.

«Ora che ci penso… Qual è il piano _infallibile_ di oggi? Tramortire i Sontaran uno per uno, trascinarli in un unico “punto di ritrovo” per poi bloccarli con un campo di stasi?».

Il Dottore assunse un’aria critica.

« _Certo che no!_ Beh, non proprio... Insomma, più o meno è così, ma no» esclamò, piccato.

River emise uno sbuffo a metà tra l’esasperato e il divertito.

«E allora che cosa farai? Saltellerai in giro per Kharia, attirando l’attenzione dei Sontaran e convincendoli così ad inseguirti fino ad una trappola?» continuò la donna, ironica.

Vide il Gallifreyano abbassare gli occhi con aria imbarazzata, e lo fissò sbigottita.

«Stai scherzando, vero?! _Questo_ è il tuo piano? Fare da bersaglio mobile ai Sontaran e condurli in una trappola?» chiese, scioccata.

Il Dottore sorrise convinto, alzando nuovamente i pollici.

«Ho usato spesso questo piano. Sono più che certo che funzionerà. Sì, beh… _Quasi_ del tutto certo. Insomma, potrebbe sempre andare storto qualcosa. Sarebbe un autentico inferno, specialmente per me» borbottò, pensieroso.

Si riscosse, battendo le mani.

«Oh, beh… Se non provo, non potrò certo sapere se il piano funziona oppure no, giusto?».

River aprì e chiuse la bocca per qualche istante, prima di passarsi una mano sul viso, esasperata.

Nemmeno la rigenerazione e l’aver superato da ormai un secolo i duemila anni di vita sembravano essere riusciti a cambiare il suo folle modo di ragionare...

«Quindi, in pratica, il piano di oggi è uno di quelli suicidi. Perché non sono sorpresa?» sbottò, ironica.

Il Dottore parve offeso.

« _Non è un piano suicida!_ Vedrai, sarete tutti costretti a ricredervi, una volta che avrà funzionato!» esclamò, piccato.

« _Se_ funzionerà» mormorò Jack, affabile.

Il Dottore lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Io sono convinta che funzionerà» s’intromise Siria, allegra.

Il Gallifreyano prese in braccio la bambina, stampandole un grosso bacio sulla fronte.

«Oh! Grazie tesoro. Dopo che avremo consegnato i Sontaran alle forze di giustizia intergalattica, io e te ce ne andremo da qualche parte a fare qualcosa di divertente. Che ne dici?» esclamò, allegro.

Siria rise.

«Solo noi due?» chiese.

Il Dottore annuì con aria solenne.

«Certo! E’ il premio per chi crede nella buona riuscita dei miei piani!» le confessò.

River alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Jack, da parte sua, non sembrò per nulla dispiaciuto di essere stato “lasciato senza ricompensa”.

E anzi ammiccò in direzione di River.

«Vorrà dire che noi due ci accontenteremo di una cena, come “premio di consolazione”» disse, divertito.

Il Dottore s’imbronciò per un istante.

Ma alla fine fece spallucce, stringendo maggiormente la figlia.

«Come volete. Ma non vi divertirete mai come faremo noi» sbottò.

River ghignò.

«Questo resta da vedere, Dottore».

[*]

Il Dottore prese un lungo respiro, avviandosi verso la porta d’ingresso.

La spalancò, rimanendo per qualche istante fermo sulla soglia, ad osservare la piazza gremita di Sontaran.

Doveva assolutamente costringerli ad inseguirlo per le vie del piccolo villaggio, e a lasciare la piazza quel tanto che bastava per permettere a Jack di posizionare il generatore di campi di stasi.

L’uomo fece schioccare sinistramente il collo, e con un ultimo respiro uscì e attraversò la sottile barriera di protezione fornita dal filtro di percezione.

[*]

Per qualche istante ogni cosa rimase esattamente com’era prima che il Dottore uscisse dalla piccola abitazione.

Ma ben presto i Sontaran iniziarono a notare – quasi per caso – quel singolare alieno, fermo in un angolo remoto della piazza principale di Kharia.

In realtà, era praticamente impossibile non notarlo, si dissero i Sontaran.

Non se indossava quello stupido cravattino.

I soldati impiegarono meno di un minuto a riconoscere in quello straniero un nemico a loro ben noto…

Come se fossero una sola creatura – cosa non del tutto impossibile, considerato il metodo usato per la creazione di nuovi soldati – i Sontaran alzarono le loro armi sul Dottore.

Questi sorrise sfacciato, allargando le braccia in un tacito invito a farsi avanti.

«Vi sono mancato?».


	14. Chapter 14

A ripensarci la sua non era stata affatto una buona idea, si disse il Dottore, girando l’angolo - dopo una lunga scivolata.

Un raggio laser s’infranse in una pioggia di scintille a pochi passi da lui, segnalandogli che il suo piano stava avendo fin troppo successo.

Riprese a correre a perdifiato, le voci di almeno una ventina di Sontaran alle sue spalle.

Non aveva idea che ce ne fossero così tanti.

Aveva creduto di avere a che fare con una mezza dozzina di soldati - forse anche meno.

Un errore di calcolo che avrebbe potuto benissimo costargli la vita appena ottenuta...

Lanciò un’occhiata di sfuggita al suo orologio.

Doveva trattenerli ancora per un po’, e permettere così agli altri di posizionare a dovere il generatore di campi di stasi.

L’uomo svoltò a destra, rischiando di andare a schiantarsi contro un muro. 

«Oh, fantastico» borbottò, il fiato corto.

Un vicolo cieco.

Proprio quello che gli serviva...

Tornò rapidamente all’imbocco del vicolo, sbirciando oltre l’angolo.

Forse sarebbe riuscito a sgattaiolare via prima dell’arrivo dei Sontaran…

Altri raggi laser mancarono di un soffio il suo viso, bruciacchiandogli leggermente la punta del ciuffo al loro passaggio.

Decisamente impossibile poter fuggire da quella parte…

Il Dottore si guardò intorno, in cerca di un’idea.

Non c’era traccia di finestre, porte o di altre vie d’uscita evidenti.

Persino il muro che chiudeva il vicolo era troppo alto per poter essere superato senza l’ausilio di una scaletta improvvisata. 

«Sempre meglio…» ammise il Dottore, stizzito.

«Fermo lì!» esclamò una voce alle sue spalle.

L’uomo si voltò verso i Sontaran, raccolti in massa di fronte a lui.

«Beh, non è che io possa fare molto altro, no? Al massimo potrei giocare a “Scova le differenze” tra di voi. Ma suppongo sarebbe inutile…» iniziò, prima che i suoi inseguitori lo interrompessero, puntandogli contro i fucili.

«In quanto soldato nemico, hai diritto ad un’ultima affermazione, prima di essere giustiziato per la gloria dell’impero Sontaran» proclamò il Sontaran più vicino al Dottore.

Questi alzò le mani.

«Sapete che cos’è accaduto all’ultima razza che ha tentato di giustiziarmi? Certo che lo sapete, ne avete preso la tecnologia per migliorare le vostre armi… Quello che voglio dire è che dovreste ormai aver capito che è difficile liberarsi di me, in un modo o nell’altro» disse il Dottore.

La presa dei Sontaran sui fucili aumentò.

«Ma sto divagando… La mia ultima dichiarazione, dunque… Sapete che non dovreste mai dare le spalle al nemico?» sogghignò.

«Il nostro nemico è sempre di fronte a noi!» replicò uno dei soldati.

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«Se ne siete convinti…» mormorò.

E prima che i Sontaran potessero fare alcunché si tappò le orecchie, mentre un tremendo impulso sonico riempiva l’aria.

I soldati lasciarono cadere a terra le loro armi, tappandosi a loro volta le orecchie con versi di dolore.

Approfittando della situazione, il Dottore li superò, prese tra le braccia Siria – che ancora stringeva tra le mani un rudimentale cacciavite sonico – e riprese la sua corsa.

«Fammi indovinare. Tua madre credeva avessi bisogno di aiuto» disse, senza smettere di correre.

Ben presto i passi pesanti dei soldati Sontaran furono di nuovo dietro di loro.

Siria sorrise, scuotendo il capo.

«Mi annoiavo» rispose, a mo’ di scusa.

L’uomo le lanciò un’occhiata divertita, superando con un balzo alcuni barili pieni fino all’orlo di acqua ormai congelata.

«Mi piace il tuo cacciavite» disse, qualche minuto più tardi.

Siria se lo rigirò fra le dita.

«Davvero? L’ho costruito qualche giorno fa. Ne volevo tanto uno, ma non mi andava di chiederlo a te o a Sexy» ammise la bambina.

Un raggio laser li superò, andando ad infrangersi nel muro alla loro sinistra.

«Allora, la prima avventura ti sta piacendo?» chiese il Dottore, mantenendo a fatica l’equilibrio a causa della strada ghiacciata.

Siria annuì.

«Sono terrorizzata» aggiunse, come se fosse una cosa positiva.

«E non hai ancora visto il meglio» le sussurrò l’uomo.

Guardò nuovamente il suo orologio.

«Penso sia ora di tornare dagli altri, che ne dici?».

Poi, senza aspettare una risposta, fece bruscamente dietro – front, puntando dritto verso i loro inseguitori, ancora intenti a sparare nella loro direzione.

«Hai mai provato ad unire due impulsi sonici alla massima potenza?» le domandò, afferrando con la mano libera il proprio cacciavite sonico.

La bambina scosse il capo.

«Ottimo, nemmeno io. Lo facciamo insieme, ti va?».

Siria imitò il padre, preparandosi ad attivare il proprio cacciavite, così come aveva fatto alcuni minuti prima.

«Sai come si dice in questo genere di situazioni, Siria?» ghignò l'uomo.

La bambina sorrise raggiante, l’adrenalina che scorreva a mille.

« _Geronimo!_ ».

[*]

Jack Harkness e River Song non poterono non alzare il capo di scatto, quando una potentissima onda sonica si propagò per tutto il villaggio, rompendo finestre - e incrinando le lastre di ghiaccio presenti sulle strade - al suo passaggio.

I due si scambiarono un’occhiata, chiedendosi se fosse il segnale che il Dottore e Siria stavano tornando verso la piazza.

La loro tacita domanda ebbe risposta molto presto, poiché - qualche secondo dopo – i due comparvero da dietro l’angolo più lontano della piazza, seguiti qualche istante più tardi da un nugolo di Sontaran dall’aria inferocita.

River alzò gli occhi al cielo.

A quanto sembrava, alla fine il piano suicida del Dottore aveva funzionato…

Lei e Jack si prepararono a premere il pulsante che avrebbe fatto scattare la trappola.

Il Dottore aveva insistito quasi un’ora, perché lei attivasse il generatore di campi di stasi utilizzando un grande bottone rosso.

Non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, al riguardo.

Doveva solo attendere il segnale di Jack, posizionato all’altro capo della strada.

Segnale che non si fece attendere a lungo.

Il Dottore – con ancora Siria saldamente tra le braccia - sfrecciò davanti ad entrambi, urlando qualcosa che somigliava terribilmente ad “ _Ora!_ ”, prima di mettere il piede su una lastra di ghiaccio, finendo per schiantarsi qualche metro più avanti, tra la paglia di un vecchio fienile.

River sospirò esasperata, lanciando un’occhiata a Jack.

Questi le ammiccò.

«A te l’onore, professoressa».

La donna ghignò.

«Con immenso piacere, Capitano».

E premette il pulsante.

 


	15. Chapter 15

River Song rimboccò con cura le coperte a Siria.

Lei e la bambina avevano fatto ritorno al TARDIS da poco più di due ore, lasciando il Dottore e Jack proprio mentre iniziavano a comparire i primi agenti della polizia intergalattica.

Siria avrebbe voluto rimanere, ma secondo i genitori non sarebbe stata una buona idea.

“ _Già fin troppi sanno di te_ ”, avevano detto…

La bambina guardò la madre per un po’, in silenzio.

La donna se ne accorse e sorrise.

«Qualcosa non va, Siria?» le domandò, sedendosi sul letto, al suo fianco.

Siria scosse la testa, e un ciuffetto di paglia cadde da uno dei suoi ricci.

River sbuffò con finta rassegnazione, raccogliendolo nella mano.

«Proprio una bella idea, quella di schiantarsi in un fienile» mormorò.

La bambina sgranò gli occhi.

«Oh, ma è stato un incidente! Papà non aveva alcuna intenzione di…».

River rise.

«Stai tranquilla, tesoro. Lo so. Non c’è bisogno di scusarlo. E’ un po’ goffo, è vero. Ma che possiamo farci, in fondo?» disse, una nota affettuosa nella voce.

Studiò la figlia.

«Allora… Ora hai visto come viviamo io e tuo padre. Che ne pensi?».

Siria rifletté a lungo.

«E’ sempre così? Ogni volta?».

River annuì, complice.

«A volte è anche peggio» le rivelò, sinceramente.

Siria sbadigliò, arrotolandosi nelle calde e comode coperte del suo letto.

«Potrebbe anche piacermi» ammise.

«Ma per esserne sicura dovrei provare a vivere una seconda avventura, magari due. O forse anche di più» continuò, la voce impastata dal sonno.

River si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto, posò un bacio sulla guancia della figlia e sia alzò, dirigendosi verso la porta.

«Mamma?».

La donna si voltò.

«Sì?»

«Perché papà non è partito con noi?».

River sorrise un’ultima volta.

«Doveva parlare con un vecchio amico».

[*]

Dorium Maldovar sbadigliò vistosamente.

Si guardò intorno placidamente, chiedendosi il perché si fosse svegliato.

Non gli era sembrato di aver dormito molto, infatti…

Gli occhi di Dorium passarono in rassegna l’ambiente circostante, inquieti.

Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma improvvisamente non si sentiva tranquillo.

Provava la medesima sensazione che avrebbe provato nel trovarsi in una stanza buia insieme a un Vashta Nerada.

Consapevole del pericolo, eppure in costante e dolorosa attesa della morte.

Uno scricchiolio provenne da sinistra, costringendo Dorium a guardare da quella parte.

Ma qualunque cosa l’avesse provocato, si trovava fuori dal suo campo visivo.

L’uomo deglutì.

Un nuovo scricchiolio, stavolta proveniente dalla sua destra.

Nuovamente, gli occhi di Dorium saettarono in quella direzione, ma di nuovo non riuscì a scorgere nulla di strano.

Dorium chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.

Stava diventando paranoico…

«Ciao, Dorium».

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi con un sussulto violento, che per poco non fece cadere a terra la sua scatola.

Al suo fianco si era improvvisamente materializzato il Dottore.

L’espressione sul suo viso non gli piacque affatto…

«Vuoi farmi venire un infarto, Dottore?!» sibilò.

L’uomo ghignò, girando intorno alla testa dell’amico.

«Dubito ci riuscirei, non avendo tu più un cuore» replicò, in tono soave.

Dorium si scoprì ad essere nervoso.

Ricordava di aver udito il Dottore utilizzare quel tono solo in un’occasione: Demons Run.

«Cosa ti porta qui? Il generatore di campi di stasi non soddisfa le vostre aspettative?» chiese, cercando di mantenere una voce ferma.

Il Dottore scosse il capo, continuando a girare intorno all’amico.

Sembrava uno squalo intento a studiare la propria preda.

«Oh, no... L’acquisto ci ha completamente soddisfatti. Un vero gioiello di tecnologia, devo proprio ammetterlo. No, sono qui per un altro motivo, in realtà. Sono certo tu sappia a cosa mi riferisco, non è forse così?» chiese, fermandosi di fronte alla scatola aperta.

Dorium annuì lentamente.

«Le voci» mormorò.

A che sarebbe servito negare, se non a farlo innervosire ulteriormente?

Il Gallifreyano si esibì in un sorriso che a Dorium sembrò più una smorfia.

«Esattamente. _Le voci_. River mi ha raccontato una buffa storia, Dorium… Mi ha detto di come tu le abbia rivelato l’esistenza di _voci_ su una bambina».

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Ma penso che tu le abbia voluto fare un piccolo scherzo. Lo spero, almeno. Perché se non dovesse trattarsi di uno scherzo, mi sorgerebbe spontaneo chiederti per quale motivo io non ne sappia nulla. _Di nuovo_. Penserei che qualcuno si stia prendendo gioco di me. E sai una cosa, Dorium?» chiese, fissandolo con uno sguardo glaciale.

«Questo non mi piacerebbe».

Dorium deglutì.

Aveva avuto ragione a sentirsi minacciato.

Avere a che fare con il Dottore in quello stato poteva significare solo una cosa: una conversazione sul filo del rasoio.

Una parola sbagliata, e avrebbe potuto dire addio al suo “riposo eterno”.

Se fosse stato fortunato, il Dottore l’avrebbe sigillato nella sua scatola, per poi lanciarlo in un buco nero.

L’uomo deglutì nuovamente.

«Che cosa vuoi sapere?»

«Se quello che hai detto a River è vero».

«Dubiti di lei?».

Il Dottore rise.

«Assolutamente no. Non più. Dico solo che potresti esserti divertito un po’ alle sue spalle».

Dorium si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato.

Oh, ma perché non potevano lasciarlo in pace?

«E’ vero. Ogni cosa che le ho detto» ammise, alla fine.

Il Dottore si accigliò.

«E… Per quale motivo non me ne hai parlato? Può darsi che tu non potessi farlo personalmente, ma non si può certo dire che ti manchino le risorse».

«Non è che tu sia stato molto reperibile, negli ultimi 900 anni, Dottore» gli fece notare l’uomo.

«Ma da quanto ho capito, le voci circolavano già _prima_ di Trenzalore» replicò il Gallifreyano, mellifluo.

«Sì, beh…».

Dorium sospirò nuovamente.

«Se ti avessi avvertito… Se qualcuno avesse scoperto che l’avevo fatto… Sarebbe stato come ammettere che le voci sono vere».

Il Dottore sembrò convincersi.

«Capisco…» mormorò.

Dorium lo fissò, cauto.

Poteva davvero essersela cavata così?

«Non sei più in collera con me, dunque?» tentò.

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Io? In collera con te? E perché mai dovrei? Insomma, non ne ho motivo, vero?».

Dorium scosse la testa, attento a non far cadere a terra la propria scatola.

«L’ho già detto più volte, persino alla professoressa Song: i tuoi segreti sono al sicuro, con me. Sarò muto come un pesce. E come me, anche gli altri».

L’altro uomo si finse pensieroso.

«Oh, ma sarebbe incredibilmente scortese negare una risposta a chi ha rischiato la propria incolumità per arrivare sin qui. Non credi anche tu?».

Dorium non riuscì a mascherare la propria sorpresa.

«E che dovrei dire a questo qualcuno?».

Il Dottore fece un sorrisetto.

«Ma la verità, è ovvio! Digli che quella bambina è preziosa; molto più preziosa dell’universo. Digli che è protetta meglio di qualsiasi altro tesoro esistente. Ma soprattutto, digli che avvicinarsi a lei significa infastidire non uno, ma bensì due psicopatici. E se questo non dovesse bastare, digli di ricordarsi dei Dalek, dei Cybermen, dei Sontaran e di qualsiasi altra creatura abbia combattuto su Trenzalore. Perché quello che è accaduto a loro non è nulla in confronto a quello che accadrà a lui, se oserà toccare mia figlia».

Dorium non replicò subito, colpito dalle parole dell’uomo.

Le aveva pronunciate con una serietà e una tranquillità che gli aveva fatto letteralmente gelare il sangue nelle poche vene rimastagli.

«Sii sincero, Dottore… Pensi davvero che questo basterà a fermarlo?».

Il Dottore ghignò nuovamente.

«Oh, spero proprio di no. E sai perché, Dorium? Perché ho scoperto che è incredibilmente rilassante “dimenticare” le mie regole, ogni tanto».

Si voltò, avviandosi verso l’uscita del Transetto.

«Inoltre, amo vedere River furiosa con qualcuno che non sono io. Addio Dorium. Spero di non aver più bisogno di fare questo tipo di conversazione con te».

Qualche istante dopo si sentì il suono tipico di un Manipolatore del Vortice che veniva azionato.

Dorium si lasciò finalmente andare ad un sospiro di sollievo.

Il Dottore e la professoressa Song…

Insieme avrebbero potuto proteggere e difendere l’intero universo.

_O distruggerlo._

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay, ho alcune cosa da dire riguardo a questa fanfiction :)  
>  Prima di tutto spero mi perdoniate il fatto di non aver "cambiato Dottore", benché questa storia si collochi dopo lo speciale natalizio. Ci tengo comunque a precisare che la mia scelta è dettata quasi interamente da un attaccamento morboso all'Undicesimo U.U  
> In secondo luogo, in merito al tempo trascorso dal Dottore a Natale ho fatto riferimento a "Tales of Trenzalore" (dove si dice chiaramente come il Dottore sia rimasto a difesa del pianeta per 900 anni, prima di rigenerare).  
> Come sempre, le recensioni (qualsiasi sia la loro natura) sono sempre ben accette ^^.  
> Grazie♥**


End file.
